


I Was Lost The Moment I Saw You

by Peter_Benjamin_Parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aunt May is the coolest aunt ever, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, But i love Andrew too, But turns 18 before he kisses Wade the first time, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I refuse to write Spider-Man, Insecure Peter, M/M, Peter is 17 at the beginning of the story, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Rimming, Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool, They switch though, This is strictly written for Toms Spidey though, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony is an asshole in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Benjamin_Parker/pseuds/Peter_Benjamin_Parker
Summary: Wanting to prove his worth to Tony Stark,  Peter Parker steals a mission from his personal database and meets the handsome mercenary Wade Wilson on accident. Immideately drawn in by the stranger, he tries to get closer to him.They both go on the secret mission Peter has obtained and fall in love with each other along the way, but Tony Stark tries everything to bring them apart and Peters own insecurities threaten their growing relationship.





	1. Right when I saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter desperately seeks attention from Tony Stark, who dismisses him. Frustrated he goes on Patrol as Spiderman and meets a handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry kid, but I really don't have time for this right now!" Tony Stark said in a bored tone, the eye roll visible, even behind one of his super-expensive glasses. Peter hid his dissapointed frown and averted his gaze, focusing on his hands that were folded in his lap, outside of the view of the camera.  
"Yes Mr. Stark, Im sorry Mr. Stark." Returned Peter with a sad pout, his eyes turning a bit glassy. Why couldn't Mr. Stark take him seriously? He wasn't a kid anymore. Why couldn't he see that. He was almost 18 and defeated the vulture two frickin' years ago. He was ready for new missions.  
"Just do what you always do, save the crimes, stop the innocent, yada, yada. I really have to go right now. Happy will call you if we've got something for you. Bye kid!" Stark ended the call without looking in Peter's direction, focusing on the woman in the bar next to him. The screen turned pitch black, leaving Peter alone in front of his computer-screen.  
"Goodbye Mr. Stark:" he murmured and closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn't cry now. He was freaking Spiderman! He would show Mr. Stark that he was worthy of being called in for super important, super secret missions that were super immensly dangerous. He would just have to hack into the data-base of Stark-Industries, not a big deal: Maybe he would do it right now..."Peter, dinner is ready!" called Aunt May out of the kitchen.... or maybe after dinner. "Coming Aunt May". With a effortless flip he jumped down from his loft bed, grabbed his favourite beat-up sweater from the ground and swiped the few angry tears that escaped him away. He would show everybody that you could take him seriously.

"Hey Ned." greeted Peter his best friend with a dorky smile. He had set up the Skype-call immideately after he had cleaned the dishes, so that May could finally rest after a long day at the hospital. Peter wished she wouldn't have to work that long, but the rent in Queens was like crazy expensive and both loved this city too much to leave it.  
Picking up his headset, he turned his attention to Ned.  
"Hey Peter." Ned answered, while happily munching a bag of chips.  
"I need your help." Peter stated, trying to look stern, but failing miserably  
"You or Spiderman you?"  
"Spiderman me!"  
Ned squealed excitedly. He was Spiderman's biggest fan after all. Helping him was like a dream come true.  
"Ohhhhhhhh....like a mission."  
"Yeah-Yeah a mission." Peter returned with a forced smile.  
"What's it about?" Ned whispered like an agent in a low-budget action-movie.  
"Ehmmm...Hacking in Stark-Industries and finding me a mission?" Peter mumbled while scratching the back of his neck and going through his hair, avoiding Neds gaze.  
"Duuuude, youre kidding!" Ned exclaimed with wide eyes, looking at his best friend in pure disbelieve.  
"No Ned, if you don't want to help me...I can do it alone!" Peter hissed with angry huff, eyebrows srunched together, lips in an angry pout and arms crossed above his chest.  
"Pete, of course Ill help you, but Dude, that's like crazy, and illegal!" Ned replied hastily.  
"I know, but Mr. Stark still doesnt want to take me seriously!" Peter shot back, the angry tears from his last talk with Stark finding its way back into his eyes.  
"Maybe cause you're still a kid." Ned supplied cautiously, afraid to upset his friend even more.  
"Not anymore! I defeated the mother-hugging Vulture and that was like Avengers-Level crazy!" Peter whined while letting himself fall on the bed behind him, gripping his hair, trying to let out all the frustration that was botteled up inside him. Not even his best friend believed in him!  
"You know what? I'm going on Patrol! See you later Ned!" Peter exclaimed and immideately shut of his computer.  
Patrol would take his mind of things. Maybe he could even stop by the new shop of Mr. Dalma. Still the best sandwiches in Queens.  
Jumping into his suit and mask, he activated it by pressing on the spider-symbol on his chest.  
"Hello Peter:" said Karen in her calm and pleasant artifical voice. Peter loved the company. Sometimes patrolling could get a little lonley. So he was happy for Karen to be around.

"Hey Karen. Ready for patrol?" He gave her a bright little smile, even though she couldnt see it. "Of course Peter." the automated voice returned.  
Peter opened his window as quietly as possible. May knowing that he was Spiderman was one thing, allowing him to patrol was another. He had to be silent, like really really silent.  
He was climbing out of the window and down their apartment building in a hurry, avoiding the windows of their neighbours, longing to feel the thrill of flying through his city again.  
After he had brought a safe distance between himself and their building, he finally jumped and used his web-shooters to launch himself into the night. Peter loved webswinging so much, so that only the thought about it could get him into excited buzzing.

Spiderman was already swinging for half an hour, without having to stop a crime or rescuing someone in need of...rescuing, which was relieving because it meant he could sleep longer, but also kind of dissapointing because he couldn't release all the frustration that grown steadily throughout the day.  
As if on cue, Peter heard the telltale scream of a woman. Turning into the direction of the cry immideately, he swung towards it as fast as he could.  
Arriving at the alley seconds later, he cautiously gripped at the wall of the building right next to him. Quiet and stealthily he crawled down the brick wall, looking for the woman that had screamed moments before.  
The alley was dirty and grimy and really really dark, Peter had problems seeing at all.  
"Karen...", he whispered, desperately trying to locate the woman, "...Can you activate Night-Vision?".

"Of course Peter", the AI returned.  
"Thanks so much Karen." he returned gratefully.  
The woman was crowded against the back of the alley, her face twisted in absolute fear, while a man was in front of her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, while the other hand was pressing a small pocket-knife against her neck.  
Quietly, but as fast as he could without making a noise, he made his way towards the two people. He stopped in his tracks, when he heard a third person approaching the abandoned street.  
Even with his now enhanced vision, Peter couldn't see the face of the man- that much was clear, at least Peter assumed so- who was steadily approaching the criminal.  
His face was hidden behind the woolen collar of his plaid red and brown jacket.  
The woman screamed again, the man had began to kick in her stomach and before Peter could even react, the man with the jacket had thrown a hunting-knife, precisely hitting the backhand of the criminal, who cried out in pain and let the woman fall to the ground, who curled into herself and sobbed brokenly.  
Peter was debating if he should step in, but the jacket-man seemed to have everything under control. Maybe he was a superhero too, or a freaking ninja, that would be badass, he thought to himself.  
"Karen, do you think I should help the guy?" he questioned her while fiddling with his webshooters.  
"My calculations show that the male individual will succeed in its intentions with a probability of 98,99%." the disembodied voice returned instantly.  
"That's-that's nice. Ok." Peter murmured, returning to observe the scene in front of him.

The mugger had sunken to the ground as well, grabbing his hand in an attempt to rip the knife out of the wound.  
The man with the jacket was already at the girl's side checking for injuries.  
"Can you activate advanced hearing Karen? That would be really nice:" Peter asked and Karen went to work immideately.  
Focusing on the man in the jacket, Peter heard what he said to the woman:"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. I'll take care of him for ya'. He wont bug ya' again."

With that, he helped her on his feet.  
She ran out of the alley as soon as her legs had stopped in its trembling, not thanking the mysterious guy that saved her.  
Instantly the superhero-ninja turned towards the mugger on the ground and grabbed another knife out of his belt,that was like his face, hidden beneath the jacket.  
Peter tensed, the hostage was already freed, there was no point in further violence.  
"I would advise you to interfere now Peter." Karen chimed in.  
"Didn't you say I wouldn't have to step in?" Peter returned with a pouty glare towards his nose, where Karens AI module was presented, which caused him to leer at it quite funnily.  
"I just said that he would succeed in his goals, not if those matched up with yours." the AI returned snippily.  
Peter groaned annoyed and pouted again, while making his way downwards, keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to react, because the ninja-man-superhero seemed kind of cool.  
Ninja-man was twirling the new blade in his hands, he slowly walked towards the man who was clutching his hand and hiding it under his shirt as Ninja-man approached him.  
"Billy, my man. We talked about this last month, didn't we?" Ninja-man inquired in a nonchalant tone. Peter liked the voice, it was really nice to listen to. But then Peter stopped in his tracks, Ninja-man knew the guy?  
Billy seemed terrified as he realised who had attacked him minutes before.  
"Didn't we?" Ninja-man asked again, this time his voice had the hint of an edge to it.  
"Yes!" Billy whimpered, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
"Then why...?" Ninja-Man suddenly held the knife to Billys neck and his voice dropped into a deadly whisper, "...did you lay your fucking disgusting stalkery rapey fingers on another poor girl?!" He hissed and now the knife was pressed directly on the man's throat, restricting his adams-apple.  
"I really wanted to believe you the last time buddy, but this is too much. The poor girl you assaulted last time, can't even leave her fucking house anymore without being afraid to be raped, you pathetic shitty excuse of a person!" Ninja-Man murmured with his mouth close to Billy's ears.  
"Last time was my last fucking warning, but you almost raped another poor woman today, I won't let you get away with it this time. I know enough dip-shits like you. You'll never change!"  
Ninja man raised the blade and Peter reacted immideately, webbing the knife away of from the man's hand.  
"Shitfuck!" Ninja-Man cursed under his breath.  
"I can't let you do that!" Peter called out, stepping into the weak light of the alley.  
Following the sound of Peter's voice, he turned around....Ninja-Man was beautiful. He had a long face with prominent cheekbones and a strong nose. His lips were looking soft and his mouth was framed with small little wrinkles that people got from laughing often. But what was truly captivating were the deep brown eyes that were looking attentive and surprisingly vulnerable for a man like him. His face was framed by short brown hair which were slightly longer on top and light stubble across his sharp jawline.  
Peter's eyes grew wide and a small blush crept up his face.

Not for the first time, he was grateful for the mask.  
"Peter, I detect a rapid change of your pulse. Is something wrong?" Karen suddenly questioned.  
"N-No." Peter whispered in a small voice.  
"You're the Spider-guy! You're so bad-ass! Speaking off, your ass is the bomb!" Ninja-Guy spoke with a wide grin, Billy and his almost-kill forgotten.  
"U-Uhmm, I-It's S-Spiderman. And t-thanks." Peter answered while the blush was now creeping down his neck.  
"As cool as it is meeting ya' Spidey, I really have something going on here. So could we meet later and have some fun if ya' catch my drift?"  
"N-No, I don't understand, sorry. But I can't let you kill this guy." Peter returned while uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.  
"Aww, aren't ya' a cutie?" Ninja-Man asked with a charming smile.  
" 'Am not cute!" Peter hissed with a angry/ sad pout, he hadn't decided which one was more fitting.  
"Yes ya' are, Spider-Babe. Can I please finish my job and we take this somewhere else? Like my home?" Ninja-Man questioned with a little whine and a pout that put Peter's to shame.  
"No, I can't let you kill Bill!" Peter said with a proud smirk on his face. 100 pop culture reference-points for him!  
"Uhh. Movie references, eh? I like that!" Ninja-Man said with a bright smile.  
Peter returned the smile that was stretching the heavy material of his mask.  
"Will you let him go?" Peter asked again, the smile on his face fading, making place for an earnestly hopeful expression.  
Ninja-Man didn't seem to be bad, maybe he could help him.  
Now Ninja-Man turned serious as well, his left eye-brow, that had a small scar in the middle, shot up.

It was strangely cute, Peter thought to himself.  
"Ya' know Babe, I'd really like that, but this is the second time I have to deal with this pathetic little Shitface. He raped a young girl and stalked her for over 2 months. And tonight he wanted to do it again. I can't let him fucking do it again!" The man said, pure hatred stealing itself onto his face, as he looked down at the whimpering man on the ground.  
"Then bring him to justice, to a court, to the police. They will deal with him." Peter returned, trying to reason with the man. He understood where he was coming from, but killing was not the way, it never was. Killing had taken Uncle Ben from Aunt May and him: Nobody should end this way, not even someone as terrible as the raper in front of them.  
"Do ya' really think they will do anything? This asshole will never be charged guilty, theres not enough evidence! He will get 2 years at most, for destroying a womans life, psyche and her body! He has enough money to buy the whole court, to buy anyone, but he had to choose the one person that was not available for money. He's worth nothing more than the shit under my boot!" Ninja-Man exclaimed, his hands gripped into tight fists. Peter really wanted this man to understand:

He really liked him.  
"If he should get out, we will get him again and again and again!" Peter returned adamantly, even though he could understand the man's reasoning.  
"Alright Baby Boy. Ya' win. But if he gets out and rapes someone before we can save her, it's your fault and your fault alone!"  
"I accept that." Peter said and turned towards Billy. Faster as even Ninja-Man could register it-which made Peter really proud- he shot his webs at the criminal, wrapping him into a tight cocoon. Only his head was sticking out, barely enough room to breathe properly. Another shot of his webshooters and the man was dangling from a balcony right above them and Peter raised his voice:"If you ever touch someone again, we will find you. And I can not promise that my friend here will be this nice the next time we meet. Understood?"  
Billy nodded exaggerately, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.  
"That was pretty hot Babe. Have ya' thought about using those webs in other places, like, my bedroom?" Ninja-Man asked with a sly yet charming grin.  
Peter blushed darkly. He wasn't used to this sort of heavy flirting, or better, yet any flirting directed at him. He was practically invisible for all his classmates in high school. He was only getting attention when he was used as a joke. Flash and his constant calling of 'Penis Parker' had given him enough insecurities for centuries. But being called hot by a super attractive guy was a great feeling. There was a soft fluttery feeling pooling in his stomach, that was gently warming his whole body. It felt nice and he grinned sheepishly, till the rest of the question finally reached his brain.  
"N-No, I-I havent." he returned, the blush creeping down his neck towards his chest.  
"Ya' should, with me at your side, or better on ya' preferably!" The guy returned with his cute, crooked smirk, that made all his laugh lines stand out even more and then he began to laugh in a deep, soothing rumble that had all of Peter's hair stand up from his body. The soft feeling in Peters stomach erupted into small tingles all over his skin. He wanted to hear more of that sound, make that man laugh again and again.  
That was just confusing.

He had never felt like this before, not even with Liz. He wasn't even sure he liked guys.

He had never even thought about it at all.  
"As much as I love talking to ya' Spider-Babe, I've got people to do, places to see:" the man spoke, still smiling.  
"O-Oh yeah, sure." Peter replied, his head dropping down. He would most likley never see that man again and that made him kind of sad.

"Shoot!"he hissed quietly, turning away from Ninja-Man with a sad pout.  
The man must have heard him, because he looked at him quizzically.

He had not moved one bit.  
Peter turned around again, facing him while rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly:"Not that you should shoot anybody, like ever, because that's bad. Not that your bad, just that it's bad in general. And with shoot I mean shoot that you have to go. Not that I'd miss you, if you should think that. But maybe I would. Wait, what?! I'll just stop now before I embarass myself even more." Peter rambeled, self-conciously hiding his face in his hands. Peter was expecting mean laughter or an annoyed sigh from the other man, but even after a few seconds nothing came. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at Superhero Ninja-Man.  
The man just grinned with a sincere smile that had Peter grinning as well and then he laughed again, a happy little chuckle and Peter had to laugh with him.  
"I like you!" Ninja-Man said in between his laughter.  
After it slowly died down and both still had a sheepish grin on their faces, the man spoke again and fished a small card and a pen out of his jacket:"My Name's Wade, Wade Wilson. If ya' ever need my help, just call or text me,eh? Whatev's ya' prefer Baby Boy. I hope to see ya' again sometime!" he said with a small smirk and handed Peter the card, who looked at it happily.  
"Thank you Wade!" Peter answered and waved at the man who had turned to make his way out of the alley. Wade turned and gave a small wave back and then dissappeared.

Peter stayed in the same position, looking at the point where he had last seen Wade for a few moments, a dopey smile still on his face.  
"Peter?" Karen chimed in, "Shall I alert the police of our current location, so that they can take care of the criminal you called the 'Kill-Bill'?"  
"That would be perfect Karen.Thanks!" Peter replied, suddenly ripped out of his own thoughts. He had a lot to think about. The card that Wade had given him, he had it securley placed in one of his hidden pouches.  
After glancing one last time at Wades last position, as if he would suddenly be back, he made his way home.  
Tomorrow would be a long day. He had to hack into the main computers of Stark-Industries, find a cool freakin awesome mission that would totally blow Mr. Stark away when he completed it, do his homework, go on patrol, take care of the baddies on his new super secret mission and sort trash for Aunt May. And to be completeley rested, he had a total sleep count of 5 hours and 34 minutes, if he got home without any more incidents.  
Nedless to say, on his way home he had to stop a robber who tried to steal from a jeweler and helped a poor old woman who had lost her way home. And as he fell into his bed with a tired sigh, his mind drifted of to only one person...Wade. He didn't quite know what he felt, but he liked it. But did he like men now? Did that mean he couldn't like women any more? Could you like both?  Did he even like Wade that way? He didnt know him enough to answer that question. After turning in bed for quite sometime, he finally drifted off to sleep. The last thing he saw, was the laughing face of Wade who affectionally roughled through Peters hair.  
Peter slept with a content smile on his face.


	2. I knew my life would change forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Peter hack into Stark Industries to get a mission for Spiderman to show his worth, but Wade is waying heavily on Peters mind.

Peter awoke slowly. Trying to shield himself from the incoming light through the window, he used his webshooters to grab his phone from the desk it was charging on. Catching it lazily mid-air , he unlocked the screen to look at the time.  
Great, he had slept till noon. He had to work fast now.  
Throwing his bedsheets aside, he was about to jump from his bed, when he realised the wet patch on his boxershorts.  
Peter flushed embarassed, he just had no idea what that meant. He was just so confused. That had never happened before  
Feeling absolutely dirty he made his way into the shower, scrubbing himself as quickly as possible, but not before he had made funny hairstyles with his shampoo.  
Throwing over a comfy hoodie and his baggy old sweatpants, he jumped in front of his old computer.  
He had to hack in now. He needed to proof everybody that he could be taken seriously.  
As soon as he was online, Ned chimed in over Skype. Reluctantly he granted his request and activated his own webcam.  
"Hey Peter"Ned said with a apologetic little smile.  
Peter really had no desire to be talked down again. He was old enough to make his own choices. Wade appreciated him, unlike Ned and Mr. Stark.  
"Hey Ned, if you want to talk me out of it, just..." Peter began with an annoyed huff into his best friends direction.  
Ned jumped in immideately:" Sorry dude, I still dont think its a great idea, but Ill help you!"  
"Ok. Thanks" Peter returned, now smiling a little, it was nice not to do it alone. He would succeed either way, but it would be mutch easier to get through the hundreds of firewalls with a partner.  
"Lets do this. Are you ready?" Peter asked with a look onto Neds live-feed. His best friend nodded with a determined expression.

It wasnt easy, but it could have been far riskier or much more complicated.  
After a few minutes of excessive manipulations of intricate code patterns and a few obligatory small panic-attacks of Ned they had infiltrated the main-computer of Stark-Industries. Peter had even managed to reprogram Mr. Starks main AI-Unit Friday-after his first AI Jarvis had been turned into the Vision- so that she was oblivious to his and Neds infiltration.  
"I feel like Tom Cruise in that Spy-Movie", Ned whispered after they had cracked the last firewall that was the most difficult to break through," just without his muscles and good looks."  
Peter chuckled absently, the almost inhuman speed with which he was tapping on his keyboard coming to a sudden stop.  
Movie-references, Wade would find that really funny too. Maybe he could write him today, tell him more references. Wade would certainly, hopefully, maybe not be annoyed with him.  
"...eter?" Ned hissed, desperately trying to get his friends attention.  
"Hmmm?" Peter mumbeled incoherently, his mind still not focused on the task at hand.  
"You have to concentrate, were hacking into one of the most heavily guarded networks all around the world!" Ned tried to reason, while continuing to type in new codes to ensure that they had enough time to find a super cool secret mission for Spider-Man.  
"Yes, sorry. Im ready!" Peter returned, forcing himself to focus, the mission was more important now.  
"Im currently breaking through Mr. Starks last defences, give me one more minute till Im in!" Ned spoke in a hushed voice, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.  
"Thanks Ned!" Peter murmured. Fortunately he had Ned to help him, if not, he maybe would have been caught and Mr. Stark wouldnt be happy about finding out that he had been hacking in super seprect, super difficult, super Complex Top-Missions.  
"Im in!" Exclaimed Ned with a excited whoop and Peter chimed in happily. Now he could finally show everybody that he was to be taken seriously. He was practically an adult already... atleast 2 and half years away from it.

As quickly as possible, both teens began rifling through the sheer endless data, folders and programs in search of unsolved cases or ongoing missions that hadnt yet been asigned to any agent of shield, avenger or special-detective. After minutes of an intense search they finally found a folder with a restricted-access-code. Peter immideately went to work to crack it.  
He let out a small cry of victory, when hundreds of missions popped up on his screen.  
Cautiously he began extracting hidden files, the ones that looked particular interesting or had a cool name. He would so show Mr. Stark that he wasnt just a dumb child.  
Suddenly Ned chimed in, his face twisted in complete panic:" Peter, take what you need and get out! They know we got in. They dont know who it is yet, but we havent got much time! Take anything. We have to get out!"  
"Ok" Peter replied, biting on his lip in concentration. He copied the last few files he found at least somewhat interesting.  
"Thanks Ned, couldnt have done it without you!" Peter said quickly, saving the files and  leaving the system of Stark-Industries main computer. 

Peter rifled through the files he had aquired in concentration.  
He was chewing on his lip abesntly, reading through hundreds of different missions. A few were simple ones like the infiltration of a small drug ring in the west of Hells-Kitchen, but there were other extreme ones, like fighting the remnants of the skrull-armies that always appeared on the verges of the city.  
He hadnt found one that he particulary liked, most of them were to easy or too difficult to handle for a spider-powered superhero.

Luckily May wasn't at home, this meant that he had finally time to drink as much hot chocolate with cream and cinammon as he wanted to.  
Otherwise he wouldnt live through the boring descriptions of these missions. 

After a whole package of cookies and a few cups later he finally found an interesting sounding mission. Infilitrating a base of Hydra- supporters and capturing their leader and bringing him to Shield sounded challenging but not to difficult....But maybe he could use some form of back-up.  
Maybe, just maybe he could ask Wade to help him.  
He had said that he would help anytime if he asked him to, sooooo.... before Peter could change his mind he dialed the number on his cellphone. He had already memorised the number by now, but he always carried the card around with him.  
After a few rings, Wade still hadnt answered. Maybe this wasnt such a good idea, he really didnt know the guy...  
"Tell me the place, tell me the time, blow jobs cost extra!" spoke Wades gruff voice through the speaker. Peter was certain he could hear the sly grin playing on the mans lips and he blushed darkly. He couldnt talk. This hadnt been a good idea, he should just stop the call and..."Hello whos there?" Wade asked again, the playfulness leaving his voice in a flash. Peter forced himself to answer:" H-Hey this is P-Spiderman, I-I wanted to ask you if we could, like maybe meet this evening?"  
Way to go Parker, stuttering and almost giving away your secret identity in your first sentence. This was bound to be great.  
"Ohhh Spider-Babe, happy to hear from you! I was quite sad that you didnt text me to be honest. I thought about you and your juicy little butt all the fuckin' time." The older man murmured with a low groal deep in his chest. Peter bit his lower lip, as he felt a pleasant heat flow down in his abdomen. He felt his cheeks grow hot and his face darken.  
"S-Sorry." was all he could reply and Wade let out a rough chuckle.  
"No offense taken Babe."  
Peter closed his eyes for a moment at the nickname. He could hear Wade say forever, it felt so...right.  
"So, whatcha gonna do to me tonight?" Wade murmured in his low voice again and Peter had to supress a moan that almost escaped him.  
"I-Infiltrate a hydra-supporter base." Peter said in a small voice, his face still red from his sudden arousal.  
Wade actually whined and Peter could imagine the pout on his lips:"I thought ya were asking me out on a fuckin date with a happy ending Babe!"  
"What do you mean with happy ending? Like in Cinderella or something?" Peter asked, his arousal making way for confusion.  
Wade chuckled again and Peter pouted in embarassment. Why did he never get what Wade was impliying?  
"Pretty much like in Cinderella, just with a lot more kinky sex and dirty talk, Babe." Wade quipped back. Peter turned scarlet, the now familiar heat tingling over his skin, while all his blood was flowing into his neither regions.  
"Are you ready to find out if my cock fits, Cinderella?" Wade questioned, his voice now nothing more than a gruff growl and Peter felt a wet spot of precum forming in his sweats and a small breathless moan escaped him.  
Peter could only imagine what it would feel like to be with Wade.  
The smell of sex filling the room, Wade above him pinning him down.  
Kissing his throat. Leaving marks. Making him breathless. Wade entering him. Low growls near his ear. Abs brushing against his abdomen. Sweat rolling down their bodys. Moans filling the air. Hair wild and dishevelled... Wade spoke again:"Just how old are ya' Spider-Babe?"his voice now more serious and unbelievably soft.  
"O-Old enough!" Peter breathed into the speaker. His voice higher than usual.  
"If ya' say so." Wade returned, his voice sounded disbelieving, but still incredibly gentle.  
"Just tell me the location Babe and Ill be there tonight."  
Peter needed a moment to catch himself, this mission would be far mor difficult than he imagined, just for entirely different reasons.  
"T-Thank you Wade." Peter whispered, the picture of Wade above him still in his mind.  
"Everything for you Babe." Wade grumbled, his voice turning husky again.  
After Peter had given Wade the time and location, he pulled on his spider-man suit.  
It was much to early to do so, but it gave him something to focus on. He had never even thought about anyone like he thought about Wade. He didnt want to think about this. It wasnt like he had any chance with him. Penis Parker would never get anyone. Not Liz, and certainly not Wade.


	3. Because I was lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade inflitrate a secret Hydra-supporter base, because Peter tries to impress Tony Stark.

At excactly 9pm Peter landed on the old tracks leading to the Underground-Facility were the Hydra-supporters were rumored to be hiding.  
Peter scanned his surroundings meticously, but not even his spider-sense could pick up any threats around him.  
Suddenly a hand gently grabbed his shoulder, Peter reacted immideately and flung the attacker over himself, making use of his spidey-strength. Why his spider-sense didnt go off, he didnt know.  
 A pained sound escaped his opponent as he landed back first on the once used metallic tracks.  
It was Wade, his face scrunched in pain.  
"Oh motherhugger!Wade!Im so sorry!" Peter exclaimed with more than a little panic creeping into his voice.  
"Everythings alright babe." Wade grumbled while propping himself in an upright position.  
"You can really pack a punch Babe!" The older man said now, a small smile playing on his lips, as he pulled himself up with Peters help.  
Even as he stood upright his hand still lingered around Peter, making no effort to pull away.  
Peter felt the now familiar tingles creeping through his body. He felt warm.  
"Your strength's really a turn-on Babe!" Wade murmured into the boys ear, his voice hoarse and raw, his breath ghosting over Peters earlobe.  
Peters hairs stood up. A feeling not unlike electricity flashing through him.  
Much too fast for his liking, Wade pulled away.  
"Soooo...",Wade said, now serious, "..Infiltration of a Hydra-Henchmen-Base."  
"Oh right,the super secret mission" Peter returned. He had almost forgotten why they were here.  
"Super secret missions are excactly my drift Babe." Wade said while grabbing one of his knifes and twirling it in his hand.  
Peter admired the way the mans muscles shifted with every move he made.  
"Anything I should or shouldnt do babe?" Wade asked while walking towards the tunnels and the stairs that were leading to the hidden base.  
"Please, dont kill anybody." Peter said while adjusting his steps to match the gigantic ones of Wade.  
"I think Ill manage that." the older man quipped back, while hastily making his way down the narrow and grimy flight of stairs.  
"I need to catch their leader and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. If you see him, make sure he doesnt get away please." Peter explained while climbing down the wall next to Wade.  
With Wades help this mission would be easy. Mr. Stark would be proud. He would be taken seriously and finally he wouldn't be treated like a kid. Maybe he would even get the suit Mr. Stark had shown him, that would be amazing.  
"I didnt know you were a mercenary too." Wade said, actually surprised and coming to a sudden stop, so Peter almost collided with his shoulder.  
"Im not a mercenary!" Peter shot back with wide eyes.  
"Ya' collect your bounty for bringing someone in. Does pretty much sound like a mercenary in my book, eh?" Wade said in a smug tone.  
The thing was, he was kind of right.  
He was doing almost the excact same thing as Wade, with the exception that he wouldnt get money, but Mr. Starks admiration in return.  
He hadnt understood where a nice guy like Wade had been coming from, with being a mercenary and all, but now it made sense somehow, he had to live from something.  
"I never liked S.H.I.E.L.D or STARK-INDUSTRIES , theyre all pretentious assholes!", Wade said, a sort of bitterness creeping into his voice. Peter looked at him with big eyes. Why would anyone have something against Mr. Stark?  
"They act all strong and like they have the moral high-ground.  
But do you know what theyll do with the leader you bring to them, eh? If he doesnt agree to work with them, theyll kill him. Theyre no better than me. The Difference is, that Im a criminal and they are self-proclaimed heroes. Starks in there somewhere too. Hes to close with S.H.I.E.L.D. to not be involved in that."  
"You dont know that!" Peter replied with an incredulous expression that couldnt even be hidden by the mask. Mr. Stark would never do something like that. Wade had to be lying.  
"Im a mercenary. Its my job to know about these things Babe." Wade returned while jumping the last few steps of the stairs.  
"Stop calling me that! Mr. Stark would never do something like this!" Peter almost shouts, putting as much certainty into his words as he could manage and rushed in front of Wade, leaving the older man behind.  
"Do ya' know him bubble-butt?" Wade asked with a slight frown.  
"Yes I do! He assigned me this mission!" Peter lied, thankful for his mask. He was just the worst liar in the history of bad liars that were...bad at...lying.  
In this case, it wasnt complete lying, it was more a bending of the truth. In a way, he got the mission from Mr. Stark, just not from him personally.  
"Hmmmm." Was the only sound Wade made in return and Peter could have sworn it sounded kind of...dissapointed.  
Suddenly Peter felt a soft tingle creep down his spine.  
"Wade, someones coming!" Peter hissed as quietly as possible and quickly made his way behind a crate sitting a few meters away from them, Wade following close behind.  
Not a second later a man emerged from the shadows of one of the many underground tunnels the stairs were leading to.  
The man was heavily armed, carrying a few guns that were strapped on his body. His face was hidden beneath a ski-mask.  
Without making any sound, Peter crawled upwards towards the ceiling that was ridden with moss and crumbling stones.  
Carefully he positioned himself directly above the goon. Peter stopped breathing,  when a bit of debris loosened itself and dust fell down.  
It would hit the guy and he would alarm his partners. Wade and he himself would get caught and the mission would be over. He would loose everybodys respect and never be seen as someone who should be taken seriously.  
Then Wade whisteled quietly.  
Their opponent turned in Wades direction, looking for the source of the noice and ignoring the small patches of dust falling from the ceiling.  
Peter could breath again.  
Instantly he webbed himself down with inhuman speed and knocked the guy out cold, who fell to the ground with a dull sound.  
Quickly Wade came out of his hiding-place and  hid the guy in the secluded corner behind the crates. Peter webbed him up and turned towards the older man, who already was looking for the right passageway to find the heart of the base.  
"T-Thank you Wade!" Peter mumbeled quietly, running after the man to catch up with him.  
" 'Didnt do anything. Ya' did all the work Spiderbabe. Stark would be proud of ya', eh?" Wade grumbled, not even turning towards Peter, who felt sudden regret for shouting at the mercenary for talking bad about Mr. Stark.

They walked quietly beside each other.  
A few times they came across other criminals, but they made quick work of them. Wade knocked them out or distracted them and Peter webbed them to the ceiling.  
Peter occasionally -maybe more often than occasionally- threw sideway-glances at Wade, looking at his strong jaw or the way  
his muscles shifted with every step. He missed the cheery and funny version of Wade, this one just seemed distant and dissapointed with him.  
"Wade, about Mr. Stark..." Peter began, trying to somehow ease the tenseness of the situation, but Wade stopped him with a raise of his hand.  
"Its okay Babe, I should have expected that.  
Im good enough to be assigned to do his dirty-work in this motherfucking mission, but Im still a fucking criminal on his wanted-list. How motherfuckintastic! Stark throws me into prison but wants me to do his dirty-work. Go fucking figure!" Wade growled angrily, kicking stones out of his way.  
"He didnt assign you to this mission. That was me alone. I, ehmm, wanted you with m-me. He doesnt know youre here." Peter quickly explained, hoping Wade would return to his usual demeanor.  
" 's that so?" The older man asked with his eybrows raised, looking sceptical, but after a few seconds a small smile played around his lips.  
"Yes!" Peter replied happily. Wade was finally back to normal.  
"Thats really sweet of ya' Babe!" Wade said hoarsly,  suddenly roaming closer to Peter, his mouth milimeters away from Peters masked ear. Peter took a step back and felt cold bricks against his back.  
"He doesnt know that Im here!" Wade repeated his voice low and gravely. Peter nodded. Every word or reply was seemingly caught in his throat.  
"Youre being here with a criminal." Wade murmured huskily, while he propped his left arm next to Peters face.  
Peter could smell sweat and a mix of gunpowder and something unicely masculine. He inhaled deeply, it was a strangely perfect combination.  
"Youre doing this against his will." Wade breathed hoarsley. His right arm stationed itself near Peters face.  
"Youre being naughty!" The older man whispered his lips now brushing against Peters mask. How much he wished that the material was suddenly gone.  
"I like that", Wades voice dropped into a deep groal, "very, very much!"  
Peter moaned loudly and subconciously beared his neck for the mercenary, who eyed him with something akine to hunger. 

Suddenly steps were heard from behind them.  
Wade turned around immideately, effectivly shielding Peter from the view of their attackers.  
"You there!" One of the men screamed at Wade.  
It were around 15 goons with the man talking to Wade.  
He was looking almost identical to the ones that they had encountered on their way through the tunnels.  
Wade gave them a charming smile while his left hand subtley grabbed a knife from the back of his belt.  
"What are you doing here?!" The man hissed, pointing his weapon at Wade.  
"Ohh,me?" Wade asked with an innocent expression, "Im just a young little girl looking for some fun!"  
His knife had wandered into the sleeves of his jacket. They still hadnt seen Peter, who was still hidden behind the broad shoulders of the mercenary.   
"I want to see your hands up!" The man shouted, while the men around him raised there weapons at Wade too.  
"Babe, when I count to three you will web us towards the ceiling!" Wade murmured through clenched teeth, careful not to alert their opponents of Peters presence.  
"Okay!" Was the only thing the younger man replied.  
"I will not ask again!" The man hissed dangerously, loosening the safety of his gun with and audible click.  
Wade slowly began to raise his hands.  
"One"  
Peter checked his web-shooters.  
Wades hands came to an almost unnoticable halt on his belt.  
"Two"  
Peter strengthened his stand and grabbed the back of Wades jacket.  
There was a small klick in Wades hand as he raised them.  
Their attackers drew closer, all their faces hidden in ski-masks.  
"Three!"  
Peter shot his webshooters, grabbing Wade around his waist, who threw a grenade towards the group of men, which were too startled to react.  
Peters eyes were wide, Wade had promised him not to kill!  
Suddenly smoke filled the narrow tunnel and all the men were coughing violently.  
Wade grinned victoriously at Peter.  
It was a Smoke-Grenade!  
Wade had respected his wishes and it made Peter positivley beam. He would love to hug Wade now, if they werent hanging heads down from the ceiling, or they werent about to be attacked.  
"Babe, not that I dont love to be all over you, it would be the perfect time to attack now!" Wade spoke up with a small grin.  
"Ohhh, riiight. Sorry!" Peter returned with a sheepish smile and carefully led Wade to the ground, who immideately drew to of his hunting knifes and attacked their still startled opponents.  
Peter followed immideately and jumped over Wade in a spectacular sommersault, knocking out two goons with his feet.  
Wade whisteled appreciativly at the display, while ge expertly cut into the backs of two goons knees, without even glancing at them.  
Peter webbed their weapons to the ground and turned to another attacker.  
In a few seconds Peter had taken another 3 opponents down, using the webgranade. The mercenary cheered happily.  
While immobilizing his foes, Wade began to loudly hum "oops I did it again" by Britney Spears, cutting here and striking another goon while he was at it. It looked fascinatingly easy for him. Peter was slightly mesmerized by the display.  
"Spidey!!!" Wade suddenly screamed running towards him, abandoning the disarmed goons next to him. Peter felt something cold hit the back of his head. Everything seemed to be slowed down. He couldnt react, he was frozen in place. Wade wouldnt reach him in time. It was likely over now.  
But then, everything seemed to go normal again. Something in flashing sliver flew by his face.  
A strangled cry behind him finally broke him from his paralysis.  
Then Wade was there, a hand on his shoulder.  
Everything was silent, just the irregular breathing of their defeated goons.  
"Everything alright Babe?" Wade asked silently, worry written all over his face.  
"Y-Yes, I t-think so. What happened?" Peter asked, still disoriented.  
"They must have alarmed their leader.  
I was just hacking and slashing through them and suddenly he was behind you. He had a huge gun pointed at your head and was about to pull the trigger. So I through a knife", Wade explained slowly.  
"And?" Peter asked, even though he was almost sure of what the older man would say, he didnt want to give up the hope that he maybe was wrong.  
"And I killed him." Wade ended, turning his face away from Peter.  
Peter opened his mouth and closed it, he didnt know what to say. He only looked at Wade. His mission was over. People would sooner or later learn about this. It was over.  
   
Rapidly, Peter came to his feet and walked away. Away from the captured criminals, away from the dead man who wanted to kill him and away from Wade. He didnt turn back, not even as he heard a fist crashing against the massive brick-walls.  
Someone was dead because of him, another to add to the list. Pictures of Uncle Ben flooded into his mind. Already two people were dead soley because of him.  
He basically knew that Wade wasnt to blame, he had rescued him. He would be dead if it wasnt for him, but he couldnt deal with that right now. The friendly Neighbourhood  Spider-Man had blood on his hands...again and Mr. Stark would hear about this! He would tell May! He wouldnt be allowed to be Spider-Man anymore.  
Stumbling out of the tunnels he breathed in the cold air of the night and made his way home.


	4. But you put me back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns about Peters mission and confronts him. Devastated Peter turns to Wade for help.

"Kid, did you really think we wouldnt notice?!" Stark screamed at Peter, who stood before him with glassy eyes.   
"You are impertinet enough to hack into my database, manipulate my AI and basically interrupt a bussiness that is worth billions of dollars and expect me not to notice it?!" Stark shouted, while restlessly walking up and down in the Avengers-Conference-Room.   
Silent tears ran down Peters face. He didnt want to cry in front of Mr. Stark. He didnt want to seem as weak and dumb as he obviously really was. All of this had been a dumb idea, he really just was a dumb little kid.  
"Obviously it wasnt enough to sabotage my company, which cost me around 100 million dollars by the way. No, you alerted Hydra of our knowledge of their allies! Do you have the slightest idea how dangerous this is?!   
S.H.I.E.L.D is at this moment desperately trying to curtail your mistakes! All because you had to play the hero!"   
Peter whimpered almost inaudibly.  
He felt cold. How could he have been so dumb?  
"But you had to top all of this with the ultimate insult to me, had you?" Stark asked with a furious glare into Peters direction, who visibly hid himself in his too wide hoody.  
"You had to team up with a wanted criminal, a fucking mercenary I put into prison years ago to do all this! Someone who has escaped S.H.I.E.L.D and me dozens of times! Do you know how dumb this was? How dangerous?!" Stark snarled at Peter, but to the older mans surprise, Peter looked stubbornly back at him.  
"Wade isnt dangerous." Peter said plainly, "at least not to me."  
"You have no idea what youre talking about kid." Stark returned with now barley contained anger and grabbed for another drink.   
Suddenly he turned around, a manic grin playing on his lips:"Did he put you up to this?" He whispered with a victorious smile, as if he had unveiled a miraculous secret, the glass swaying in his hand from the sudden motion.   
Peter eyed him with confusion. What did Mr. Stark mean? Who had set him up for what?  
"Answer me!" Tony shouted, his face contorted in anger.   
Peter flinched and another whimper escaped him. Peter couldnt remember a moment when he had been so scared like now.  
"I would not advise you to consume any more liquors. Your consumption is already far above the recommended levels" Mr. Starks AI chimed in, but he waved her away, taking a whole glass of what seemed like burbon in one go.  
"Im asking again,kid." Tony started, trying to sound soothing but failing miserably, "Did this fucking mercenary set you up for this?!"  
"No. It was all my idea. I asked Wade to help me." Peter whispered, more tears falling down his face.  
Just now Peter noticed the array of bottles of alcohol laid out behind Mr. Stark.  
"Wade saved my life on our mission!" Peter spoke up again, trying to defend the mercenary.  
"Your mission?!" Stark repeated with a dangerous glair.  
"This was never your mission! You took it from me without my consent and teamed up with criminals. And I wanted you as part of the Avengers!" Stark hissed and turned towards the bottlea of expensive liquors.  
"I will tell your aunt what happened. Ive given you the suit, so i cant take it from you, but if I see you with it even once, I will destroy it! Your not Spider-Man anymore, unless I say you are!  
Happy will drive you home! Dont call me! Dont call him! If I allow you to be Spiderman again, I will contact you." Stark said, his voice cold and distant. Without a last glance at the teenager, he turned away, dangerously swaying, leaving a devastated Peter behind.

Peter didnt really know how he had managed to get into the apartment. The whole way home had been blurred by tears and the opressing feeling of lonliness that had clawed at him since Mr.Stark had talked to him. He wasnt worth anything.   
Mr.Stark was right, his classmates had been right, Flash was right, he was nothing more than a dumb kid desperately trying to be more, trying to be special, when he was nothing more than worthless.  
Happy had drove him home silently, not exchanging a word with him, only squeezing his shoulder when Peter opened the door to leave the car.  
Peter didnt know who he had managed to scramble his keys into the lock when his hands were trembling uncontrolably.  
Peter didnt know how he found himself curled up on the sofa, his phone desperately clutched to his chest as the tears began to flow harder.  
And Peter didnt know how and why he managed to type in Wades number, but the next thing he knew was that he was waiting for the man to pick up his phone.  
He didnt care for the why, he just knew that he needed Wade to be with him right now.

"W-Wade?" Peter murmured quietly. Heavy sobs were shaking his body and his hands were shaking.  
"Babe? Whats going on?! Are you hurt? Wades rough voice asked in a concerned tone.  
"C-Can you c-come over?" Peter questioned as a new wave of tears ran down his  face.  
"Just text me the address and Ill be there in a minute!" Wade replied immideately.  
"O-Ok." Peter answered with a small hiccup and ended the call.   
Without even hesitating Peter sent his address. Wade had saved him multiple times by now and Peter trusted him. Mercenary or not.

Not even five minutes later there was a knocking at the door.   
Wiping his tears away, Peter quickly made his way to the door.   
As soon as he opened the door and looked up to see Wades concerned face, he let himself fall into the older mans arms and began to cry into his broad chest.  
If Wade was the least bit surprised to see Peter without the mask, he didnt show it.  
Immideately Wades strong arms were around him, stroking his back in soothing motions.  
"Ive got ya'....Baby Boy." Wade murmured quietly into the teens ear.   
One hand found his way into Peters brown hair and he began combing through them in slow and soft movements.  
They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but neither making any move to pull away.  
"D-Dont leave me, please." Peter suddenly mumbled in between his tears, gripping Wade even harder,  
"Everybody always leaves me."   
"Im there for ya' for as long as ya' want me Baby Boy." Wade returned, squeezing Peter reassuringly.  
Slowly, Peters tears gradually died down and turned into small little hiccups, which made a small smile play on Wades lips.  
"What happened Baby Boy?" Wade asked gently coaxing Peter onto the sofa, without breaking the embrace.  
Peter snuffled audibly, as new tears ran down his face:"N-Nothing. Im just a dumb and worthless kid!" the teenager sobbed and hugging Wade closer.  
"Hey, Baby, no ya' not! Your intelligent and funny and cute. Your everything but worthless." Wade murmured and roughled through Peters hair.   
Peter looked up the older man with big teary eyes."But Mr. Stark said..." he began but Wade stopped him.  
"I dont fuckin' care what Stark has to say. Your perfect Baby Boy! Just the way you are!"  
Wade said with steely determination in his eyes.  
"Thank you." Peter whispered and rubbed his face against the older mans chest. His now red and puffy eyes closed shut and a small smile playing on his lips.  
It remined Wade of a small cat and he had to grin. This kid was just too adorable.  
Then everything was silent.   
Both were laying on the small but comfortable IKEA sofa, Peter still protectivly closed in Wades strong arms.  
The younger boy sighed contently, it had been a long time since he felt that safe, the feeling of lonliness he had felt all day slowly receding.   
He cuddled closer.  
"I trust you." He suddenly said sleepily, stirring the older man up who was still playing with Peters hair.  
"Dont." Wade returned after a while, his voice cracking, but Peter was already sound asleep, contently lying in Wades arms.


	5. When I was broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has to take care of some things..cause Baby Boy has to be safe.

After he had made sure that Peter was really asleep, he carefully untangled himself from the young boy.  
As quietly as possible he made his way out of the apartment, closing the door without making a sound.  
Wade quickly made his way down the stairs, absently playing with the already scratched gold card in one of the many pouches of his jacket.  
He had to do it now or hed never do it.  
This had been a job like any other one, it could have been so easy.  
Now the only thing he saw, when he so much as blinked were the big brown doe eyes of his baby boy staring at him, like a scared and confused puppy.  
Spider-Man was a fucking kid! He had wanted to kill kid!  
Wade felt sick. He didnt just want to kill him, no, he even had to get feelings for the kid like a motherfuckin' pedophile. This was just borderline disgusting. Who the heck was he kidding? It was disgusting.  
He would kill the motherfucking bastard who wanted to get this kid killed.  
His Baby Boy had to be safe.

 

Wade stopped the 'borrowed' car in front of one of the more noble apartment complexes in the city.  
Evading the security cameras, he made his way into the elevator.  
Luckily, around 3 in the morning, nobody was waiting behind the desk to greet him with a fake smile. He could vomit by only thinking about it.  
As he was driving upwards, his mind drifted to the kid again.  
He really hoped the kid wouldnt be awake yet. He deserved a bit of sleep after the shit Stark gave him. He had looked so lost and helpless.  
He would give Stark a visit after this here was over.  
The door opened and he was in front of the apartment were the fucker was hiding.  
He really had to thank Weasel for giving him the mans location. It would have been much more difficult to find this asshole without his help.  
Qucikly he had opened the door. Nothing could top a good oldfashinoed lock-pick.  
What was the use of living in a high end apartment building as some sort of wannabe crime-lord, when you didnt even have a secure lock for your door.  
Incompetent fucker.  
Quietly, he made his way into the luxurious apartment.  
The bedroom to the right was empty....Good.  
There would be too many windows for a discreet kill.  
Bathroom to the left was empty as well.  
Leaving the open kitchen and the living room.  
Without making a sound he opened the glass door to the biggest room of the apartment.  
Everything  was dark except for the giant flatscreen-Tv that was playing a dumb action-movie. The explosions didnt even look remotely real  
The asshole was laying on the giant, white, leather-sofa, completely entranced by the movie.  
Wade quitely walked towards the man, grabbing his favourite knife from his belt.

"Boo!" Wade murmured directly into the mans ear.  
The man actually jumped ins surprise.  
Wade allowed himself a small chuckle and then pressed the unforgivingly cold metal against the mans skin.  
"W-who are you?" The man whimpered patheticly.  
"This is not" Wade emphasized the 'not' aggressivly, "one of your concerns!" Wade closed and pressed the metal harder into the mans neck. A bit of blood began to trickle down the blade, coloring the white sofa in a dark chrimson.  
"What do you want? Money? I can give you lots of it!" The man babbled, trying to evade the dangerous edge of the blade that was cutting through his skin.  
"I do not want your fucking money your pathetic little shit!" Wade hissed furiously.  
"What do you want then?" The man repeated, now sounding almost hysterical.  
"I want to know why you want the Spider killed?" Wade whispered, his voice dangerously  low.  
"I-I..." the man began to stutter, while wringing with his hands helplessly.  
"You cant even tell me a fucking reason?!" Wade spoke, while he clenched his teeth in anger.  
"I-I he was hindering my business?" The man said, his voice shrill and filled with panic.  
"Is that a fuckin question?!" Wade spat out and pressed the knife harder into the mans neck. He winced in pain.  
"N-No!" The man cried out in tears.  
"Actually," Wade began, his voice now light and happy. The man had a shimmer of hope in his eyes," I dont fucking care!" Wade closed, his voice dropping into a growl again and slowly ripped the guys throat.  
The mans eyes bulged as he desperately clutched at his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing.  
After a minute of heavy flailing the man broke down, his face drained of all color.  
Wade averted his gaze. He hated this, he hated killing.  
But the kid had to be safe, the boy just had to be.  
Hiding from the cameras again, Wade jumped into his car. He had to get the blood of his clothes before he returned to the kid...And first he had to give a visit to another asshole....and buy ingredients to make the kid some pancakes.  
_____________________________

Tony Stark made his way down to the common-room of the new Avengers-Facility, grumbling quietly about "God damn Friday and her fucking annoying alarm clocks!" he made a turn for the kitchen to grab some cornflakes.  
He lazily let himself sink down on the coach, he noticed a red shine in the corner of his eye. The headache he had developed yesterday was almost feeling like his head was being cracked open with a rusty metal fork.  
Not caring for the red in the corner of his vision, he focused on his phone and the already soaken flakes.  
While he had answered most of the unignoreable mails, the sun had begun to shine through the window, illuminating the room. Normally the billionaire enjoyed the quiet mornings, when nothing world-threatening was happening once in a while, but the red that had teased the corner of his eyes before-almost unnoticeably before- had become extraordinarilly distracting, almost disgustingly so. The reflection now painting the whole room-normally a shiny and plain, almost clinical, white- in a tainted red.  
Annoyed he turned to the huge window-front and his mouth dropped in astonishment  
"Are you seeing what Im seeing Friday?" Tony asked flabbergasted.  
"I can assure you that your sanity is not compromised Sir. Theres writing on the windows."  
"How the heck can you activate every alarm and every mechanical device at my room at the same time and fail at detecting an intruder who destroyed my glass with a fucking gigantic graffiti?!" Tony hissed, glaring at the ceiling, as if he could find Friday hiding there.  
"None of my sensors has detected anything abnormal through the whole night. My cameras havent been able to record any trace of the so called intruder. Would you like me to instigate investigations?" Friday stated immideately.  
"That wont be necessary. I already know who has fucking done it." Tony grumbled, stalking into the kitchen and changing his coffee for a glass of scotch.  
"Sir, I'd advise against.." Friday began but Tony stopped her.  
"Shut it already Friday!" Tony hissed and stared at the text on his window again, his throbbing headache becoming worse  
'Talk the kid down ever again Stark and Ill kill you!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the next one to be pretty much a fluff fest. There is some angst in it too, but mainly fluff.  
> Please comment, it makes my day :)


	6. You listened when nobody else would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade share a special morning together.

"Hey Baby Boy?" Wade asked quietly, peeking into the room where the kid was still sleeping.  
The boys head was smooshed into his pillow and he was slightly drooling. His hair were absolutely disheveled.  
Even in his sleep he was frowning, looking like he wanted save the world right in that moment.  
Wade really didnt want to wake him up, it was just too fucking cute, but he had to.  
"Hey Babe, your aunt comes in almost an hour and I definitely have to leave before that."  
Wade was met with no reaction at all.  
"Please wake up." Wade tried again, this time a little louder.  
Still no answer. The boy was still softly snoring, ignoring Wade and the sun that was a fucking blinding monstrosity at the moment. How could that kid sleep when a fucking supernova was shining directly on his face?  
"Baby Boy" Wade tried again, this time slighty shaking his shoulder.  
"Hmmmmmmm?" Came the grumbling reply.  
Ya' have to wake up Babe, Your aunts coming pretty soon."  
"m' tired." Peter slurred and hid his face in the fluffyness of his pillow.  
"Come on Baby. I made ya' pancakes." Wade pleaded.  
"M' wanna cuddle!" Peter mumbeled.  
Suddenly an arm was around Wades wrist and with a strength that was in full contrast to the rather lanky teen, Peter pulled Wade on top of him. Wade went down with an undignified "ouuff" and Peter let out a sleepy snicker.  
Before Wade could even move or react, arms were slung around his torso and legs around his waist. Peters head was resting in the crook of Wades neck. The teen hummed happily, after he successfully trapped Wade. The soft vibrations of Peters humming sent soft tingles down Wades spine.  
"Sleepy little Spider!" He whispered with a fond smile and lifted himself and Peter of the bed, while the boy was still slung around him like a koala. It was to fucking adorable. Peter made a discontent noise as he was lifted out of the comfort of his bed, but Wades broad chest was a good enough substitue in Peters book, so he snuggled closer and closed his eyes again.  
Trying to walk without loosing Peter in the process, Wade shuffled into the kitchen of the small flat.  
"Hey Itsy Bitsy?"Wade asked suddenly.  
"Hmmmm?" Peter returned while his words were muffled because of Wades chest, ignoring the nick-name. He wasnt "Itsy Bitsy"!.  
"Is my Itsy-Bitsy-Spider possibly....ticklish?" Wade asked with an innocent expression.  
"Whyyyy..." Peter began but then let out a high shriek. Wade was attacking him with vicious fingers. Peter giggled happily.  
"Stop!" Peter said in between his laughter trying to catch his breath, while squirming out of the way of Wades fingers.  
"I found the Spiders weakness!" Wade exclaimed victourisously, while Peter was still giggling uncontrollably as Wades fingers lighty stabbed his ripcage, "Tickles!".  
"Please" Peter wheezed, "please stop! Im awake!" Then he errupted into laughter again, as Wade attacked him again.  
"You know Babe, you could always just climb down" Wade said nonchalanty, as his fingers met Peters neck.  
"Uhmm. I could, couldnt I?"he said while a strong blush began to graze his features.  
How could he be so dumb and think Wade enjoyed this too?  
"You could" Wade said with a false annoyed expression. Peter immideately  tried to untangle himself and gave a spotless impression of a kicked puppy.  
"But I dont want you to!" Wade said suddenly with a broad grin on his face and grabbed Peter tighter who began to giggle as Wades hands attacked him again.  
After a few minutes they finally arrived in the kitchen. Using his 'mad skillz' he balanced Peter and the giant tower of pancakes and shuffled into the living room.  
Letting out a breath, he let himself and Peter fall on the couch, with the teen on top of him.  
"Oh no!" Wade mumbeled with a exagarated pout, "the pancakes are almost cold!", eying the enormous plate of fluffiness with sad eyes.  
"Whats so bad about that?" Peter asked.  
"Whats so bad about it?! Its a fucking sin to get pancakes that freezin cold. In Canada or more correct in Regina-Dont bother with the Vagina jokes, were so over that- You would be thrown into prison to let perfectly good pancakes get cold. People have been put into jail for lesser crimes!" Wade rambeled with big hand movements to bring his point across.  
Peter had to hold in a new wave of giggles and tried to stiffle them with his hand.  
"What'cha laughing at Baby Boy?" Wade asked with a adorably puzzled frown, his head tilted to the side and his half cut eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing" Peter murmured into his palm, "Youre Canadian?" He questioned, trying to distract the mercenary from his laughter.  
Fortunately, distractions were somehow invented for Wade.  
"Ya' bet'cha I am!" Wade exclaimed pridefully.  
"Should have guessed, eh?" Peter asked mocking Wades accent perfectly.  
"Are ya' making fun of me or anythin'?"Wade gasped.  
"I would never kid ya' Wade or anythin'." Peter said, keeping the accent.  
"My Itsy Bitsy Spider already forgot that I found its weakness, eh?" Wade asked sweetly, while he gently combed through Peters hair.  
"Dont you dare!" Peter exclaimed sternly, but immideately began to giggle again, as Wade started his tickle-attacks.  
"Will my Itsy Bitsy Spider be good now?" Wade questioned in between his own laughter.  
"Yeeeessss!" Peter wheezed smiling with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to save himself of Wades right hand.  
Immideately the tickling stopped, and Peter slumped on Wades chest, catching his breath.  
"Then feast yourself on real canadian Pancakes and be in awe of their allmighty magnificence!" Wade exclaimed with a broad gesture.  
"Even when theyre cold?" Peter deadpanned.  
"Even when there cold Baby." Wade returned with a grin.  
To prove his point, the older man grabbed the fork that was lying on the plate and began dugging into the pancakes and gestured for Peter to open his mouth, because his hands and arms were still slung around Wade.  
Peter took the big chunk of and began to moan at the taste.  
"These are amazing Wade!" He said in awe.  
He had never eaten such good pancakes before.  
Wade gave him a smug grin:"No mocking Canadians anymore?"  
"Never!"Peter mumbeled, while happily munching on Wades heavenly pancakes.  
"The secret is putting Maple-Syrup in the batter." Wade whispered conspirationally, even raising his hand to shield his mouth, as if someone was hanging under the living-room-window, waiting for the secret recipe to be revealed.  
Not that that was impossible, Peter could understand why someone would want to steal the recipe for something so great.  
After far less time than what was probably recommended for eating about 60 pancakes they were filled to the brim. Wade had found the remote for the small Tv and had switched it on, sepping to a nameless cooking-show with a annoying host.  
Peter was intently watching Wade, who was soley focused on the show, but still absently combed through his hair.  
"Wade?" Peter asked suddenly, lifting his head from the comfortable place on Wades chest to be able to really look at the older man.  
"Hmmm?" Wade returned and immideately focused on Peter.  
"Were you always a mercenary?" Peter questioned, trying not to sound judgemental, but he just couldnt understand how someone as nice as Wade could do a job like this.  
"Ya' mean if I was always a mindless killer?"Wade shot back, his lips a tight line.  
"No...and kind of... yes?" Peter mumbeled, hiding himself on Wades chest again, gripping Wade tighter to signal him that he wouldnt judge. Wade seemed to understand, because his hardened facy gradually softened, but he didnt answer. Peter already had accepted that the merc wouldnt say anything more abou it. It was an intimate question to ask.  
"No. I wasnt always a mercenary. But pretty damn close to one." Wade said finally, his eyes glazing over, loosing his focus on the teen on top of him.  
"What does that mean?" Peter asked puzzled.  
"I joined the military when I was about the same age as you. I faked my ID so they would let me register. I just wanted to escape my dad you know?" Wade began to ramble, not expecting Peter to answer. Peter had the feeling that this had bothered Wade for quite a while and he was happy to finally be able to tell it someone.  
"He was a real asshole. He hit us all fuckin day. My mother and me I mean. Drank his miserable ass off and threw the damn bottles at me." Wades voice broke, "Bottles exploded on me and I couldnt even see a doctor because I had no fuckin money for it!"  
Peter hugged Wade even tighter, even though he had the feeling that Wade was too far gone in his memorys to notice it.  
"Then my mother died of cancer. I always liked to think it was better for her, finally being freed from the giant dickhead that was my father.  
Since my mother couldnt take the beatings for me any more, everything got worse. Used me as a fucking human ashtray, locked me away for days, let me starve. Nobody ever tried to help. My teachers ignored me and my classmates didnt want anything to do with the kid that was always hurt, dirty or bruised."  
That was a part Peter could completely relate to. The absolute helplessness because nobody, not even the teachers cared enough to ask where the bruises or blood on his shirt was coming from.  
"One day he surpassed himself.",Wade murmured with a bitter laugh, it was completely void of the usual warmth in his voice.  
"I woke him up because a few kids had followed me home and beat me till my arm and nose was broken. I dont even know why Ive gone to him, what I expected, but he wasnt fucking amused that I woke him. He pulled me down the fucking stairs, put our stove on full intensity  and held my arm above the open flame. I cried and begged but he didnt stop." Wade murmured, a tear running down his face. "It hurt, it hurt so much!" he whispered and pulled up the sleave of his sweater, revealing the burned, irritated and red skin on his bicep and forarm.  
Peter gingerly freed his hand and laid his fingers on the mark, gently tracing it with utmost care.  
"As soon as he let loose, I ran. I waited till he was asleep, took what I needed and opened the gas in our house. Then I waited. A few hours later there was an explosion. That was my first kill. I waited till my old man was confirmed dead and I left."  
Wade looked down at Peter as if he would jump of him, completely disgusted by him, but Peter stayed and began to draw soft patterns onto his chest.  
Peter couldnt even judge Wade. If anyone had to endure what he had to endure, many people would have done the same.  
"I had nothing, faked my ID and joined the military. I liked it, gave me something to do, something to believe in, you know?"  
Peter nodded, it was easy to understand that someone who never was part of anything feeling accepted in a group like that.  
"I was pretty good at what I was doing. Shot through the ranks in Lightspeed, till I ended up in the special-forces. 48 confirmed kills in the first 7 month. At first I didnt question anything, military would know who were the evil guys.  
Then I noticed, often that it were nothing more than civilists. So I denied kills. If the military doesnt like one thing, its disobeying orders.  
Dishonorably discharged in a heartbeat.  
Nothing left, no money, no reputation, nobody would hire a dishonorably discharged soldier for a normal job. After I did almost anything to stay alive and I mean almost everything."  
Wade shuddered in disgust.  
"Then I decided, why not doing the only thing Im good at? Killing, never have been good for much more, but this time on my terms. Kill the ones that deserve it, the scum like my father. Often I dont even take money, if I see the person cant afford it. I make the world saver, just in my own way." Wade closed, his hands still tangled in Peters hair.  
"Do ya' hate me now?" Wade murmured bitterly, his voice hoarse and rough.  
Peters head was swirling with mixing thoughts. He would always believe that killing was not the right way-this would most likely never change-but he could see where Wade was coming from. If the world was doing you wrong over and over again. Why not try to make a difference. He maybe was doing wrong in Peters eyes, but he couldnt really judge. But maybe he could try to change his view, maybe at least a bit.  
"No. I think I never could." Peter returned simply and laid his head on top of Wades heart. Wade opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no word came out. Suddenly his arms were around Peter and he squeezed him tightly.  
"Your one of a kind Baby Boy!" He whispered into his Peters hair.  
"You too." Peter returned with a broad smile that was hidden in Wades shirt.  
"Hello?"  
Peters eyes went wide as he registered the rattling of keys and the cloding of the door.  
"Oh fudge! My aunt is here!"he whispered, desperately trying to stiffle his voice.  
Wade was on his feet immideately, gently untangling Peter from himself.  
"Hi Aunt May"Peter called back, shoving Wade towards the window that was leading to the stairs of the fire-escape.  
"Where are you?" May asked, sounding rather distracted. Hopefully she would shrug off her coat and shoes first. Who was he kidding? This was May, she was the one to invent manners in the first place.  
"In the living room!" Peter shot back, opening the window in a rush.  
"Sorry Wade." Peter murmured apologetically.  
"No Problem." Wade returned,already making his way halfway out of the window, then he stopped.  
"I...thank you Baby Boy." He whispered, turning to face Peter again.  
"Its Peter." Peter replied, as he closed the window.  
"Peter." Wade repeated, his eyes glowing almost unaturally. He smiled and was down the stairs in seconds.  
Peter closed the window, his heart beating, goosebumps prickling on his skin.  
"Bye Wade." he mumbeled almost inaudible.

"Who were you talking to?" May questioned with puzzled expression as she entered the living-room.  
"Nobody!" Peter rushed to say, turning away from the window, grinning sheepishly at his aunt.  
"Buuut, I was hearing voices." May returned  
"Yeah...I was...reading?" Peter shot back, mentally smacking himself.  
"Reading?" May deadpanned, eying her nephew suspiciously.  
"Yes, I-I was reading to m-myself?" Peter shrugged with a helpless grin. Why did everything he say turn out like a question.  
"Dont you normally need a book to read?" May said with a sly grin.  
"N-No, I was reading in m-my mind."  
"In your mind?" May looked at him disbelievingly. It was seriously a miracle, how May not discovered his Spider-Man identity much sooner-He was such a terrible liar.  
"What did you make? Its smelling great!" May suddenly said conversationally, completely dropping the topic before, for which Peter was grateful for.  
"P-Pancakes?" Peter supplied, rubbing the back of his neck. His head must look like a tomato right now.  
"You made Pancakes? You cant even put in a pizza in the oven without setting half of the apartment on fire." May responded, her grin turning smug. Peter decided that he didnt like the topic-change one bit.  
"And whose shoes are standing in the hall?"  
May asked innocently, beginning to scrub the dirty frying pan Wade had used earlier.  
"I-I have to go the toilet!" Peter nearly shouted and took of the bathroom. He closed the door almost frantically and let himself slide down the door, still seeing Wades broad smile.  
He didnt even try to tone down the butterflies in his stomach.  
He knew that he should be taken aback by Wades story, but is was somehow admirable how he had taken hit by hit, but was still standing tall, fighting back against the injustice this world was seemingly sentencing him.  
Peter was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :D


	7. You saved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to clear his mind and goes on patrol, which doesnt go as planned.  
> Meanwhile Wade has a small panic-attack, as he reflects about his feelings for Peter.

Peter really had to go on patrol. He really didnt know what had made him act like he had acted with Wade the day before. Peter had been uncharacteristically bold, much more like when he was Spiderman than when he was Peter, but he liked it. He had been able to be much more like his real self, less akward, less self-concious and just more...himself. Peter felt completely at ease with Wade, like he wouldnt be judged. It was feeling great.  
Absently he pulled on his old webshooters, checking if he had enough web-fluid left to serve him the whole night.  
He had done nothing but think of Wade today. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Wade grinning at him, felt his fingers tangled in his hair, smelled the unmistakeable smell of pinetrees, musk and gunpowder that was surrounding the man. He wanted nothing more than to be with Wade, cuddled up next to him, but no matter what Mr. Stark said, he couldnt abandon New York and its citizens just because of the stupid mistakes he made or a big enormous crush. He had done wrong but nobody would pay the price for it when he wasnt there to protect them.  
Quietly he slipped into the rest of his homemade suit, pulling on the blue sweats and the red jacket he had used all those years ago. The black spider he had drawn onto it with sharpie was already fading, having gone through to much washes and fights to stay intact. He didnt need Mr. Starks technology to defend himself and the city. He was Spiderman after all.  
He clipped on his googles and he was out into the night. 

Okay, there were definetly disadvantages to his first suit, there was no denying that.  
It was chilly today, the cold already creeping into his clothes after only a few minutes out in the open. Winter was closley approaching and everyone was clad in warm jackets and coats, shielding themselves from the chill that was surrounding Peter.  
Not much was going on out at the streets and it wasnt even late. Only a few brave passants were out on the streets. Most people were staying in, enjoying the warmth, cuddled into blankets drinking hot chocolate. Peter wished he could do the same. The picture of Wade and him cuddled together on a couch watching TV flashing in his mind. He smiled.

A scream echoed through a small alleyway to Peters left. He felt the now familiar tingling sensation run down his spine, before he even heard the cry.  
Changing his direction immideately , Peter made his way into the alley.  
A Sudden raindrop made him jolt slightly.  
Another drop was following, joining the last one. Before Peter could even process it, seemingly endless masses of rain began to fall, painting the sky in a comforting grey and the ground like a mirrorlike plate, reflecting the lights of the always illuminated city. Peter was drenched  before he could even reach the entrance of the abandoned street, his red suit already a dark maroon. He began to shiver almost unnocticably, the unrelenting frostiness creeping into his bones. Careful not to make a sound, he entered the alleyway where the scream had come from, thankful for the blaconies that were shielding him from the impending rain.  
A woman was perched under one of the balconies, her face a mask of absolute terror, while a man, seemingly younger, was standing in front of her, clutching a gun in his hands, the barrell pointed at the girl on the ground. His face was hidden by the hood which he drawn low onto his face.  
Peter was immideately  reminded of the night where he had met Wade, the situation almost seeming identical.  
The attacker was standing in the floodlike surge, seemingly unphased by it, but almost trembling just as much as his victim.  
Peter slowly approached the two, as not to startle the man with the gun, who seemed oblivious to everything around him, his sole focus lying on the woman in front of him.  
As soon as the shiloutte of Spider-man was in sight, the woman who whad sunken to the ground, sighed in relief.  
Just now realising that they werent alone, the man turned to Peter with a manic expression.  
"Go away!" The man screamed, the gun in his hand shaking dangerously.  
"No. I cant" Peter returned with a what he hoped was a calming hand gesture, "I cant let you hurt that woman."  
"But I have to!" The man cried in return.  
"Why?" Peter questioned, slowly approaching the man, his hands still held in the placating gesture, his voice low to not sound aggressive or accusing.  
"I need the money! I know shes got enough of it!" The man shouted, the gun wavering around wildly.  
"But this is not the way." Peter replied, trying to sound soothing. He now only was a few feet away from the man.  
The gun was now shaking in the mans hands as he clutched it desperately.  
"She wont give it to me otherwise. I tried and tried. All she uses it for is parties and drugs." The man desperately whaled, pointing angryly at the woman on the ground, who hid her face in what Peter assumed was shame.  
"If I dont get the money, my sister dies," the man explained, the grip on the gun tightening and his face turned into a hard frown," I can not loose her!"  
"I understand." Peter answered, cautiously taking another step forward. Maybe this wouldnt have to end in violence. Maybe this man could be helped.  
"Really?" The man asked with an earnestly hopeful expression. "So you let me take the money from her?" He added, turning towards the woman on the ground again.  
"No." Peter returned, slowly coming closer.  
"You said you understand. Youre supposed to help!" The man shouted, the gun now uncomfortably close to Peter.  
"I will. We will just take another way, another chance." Peter spoke silently, his hands now above his head, proving that he was no threat to the desperate man in front of him.  
"There is no other way! If we wait any longer, she dies!" The man cried out, the gun now in a steel-like grip and the small klicking sound signaled Peter that the safety was off. He tensed.  
"There always is another way." Peter returned adamantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he registered the woman, who was quietly crawling out of the alley, out of the mans view.  
The man turned around, following Peters gaze.  
Before anyone could react, the woman was away, leaving the abandoned alley in the seemingly neverending rain.  
The mans paniced shout echoed through the small street and Peter felt the bullet enter him, faster than even his spider-sense could react.  
All breath was knocked out of him, every fast heaving breath more shallow and prominent than the last. Pain was shooting through his system, every muscle screaming in painful agony. Blood was flowing freely out of the wound, mixing with the rain of his soaked costume.  
The man looked at the gun and at Peter who had sunken to the ground in pure disbelief. After a few seconds he turned with a silent 'I am sorry' and ran out of the alleyway.  
Peter was lying on the ground taking heaving breath, every little intake in labour, the blood had formed a small puddle around him. A small sea of red in the dull grey of the bricks and asphalt.  
His vision was fading rapidly, black dots appearing in his field of vision. Flashes of people and places were entering his mind.  
Aunt May smiling, Uncle Ben teaching him how to drive on an abadoned parking lot, Ned laughing with him, MJ giving a small grin and...Wade and him cuddled on Peters couch eating Pancakes together.  
Peter fumbeled with his pocket, his trembling hands fishing for his phone. The screen had cracked but was still useable. With shaking hands Peter dialed the number he knew so well by now.  
He almost couldnt see anything at this point anymore. He just wanted to hear Wades voice...for what maybe was the last time.  
_____________________________________

Wade was restlessy running up and down the space of his apartment, hands absently twirling with one of his blades.  
He had sworn himself to never let anybody close. Only bad things would come from it.  
The best feelings ever lead him to was pain. Someone who should have been his father had been his abuser, people who should have been friends betrayed him, lovers who were supposed to care for him just didnt. It never had turned out well.  
Now he meets fucking doe-eyed perfection and is spilling his heart out in mere seconds. This was never how it was supposed to go. He wasnt supposed to even get feelings anymore. He had seriously hoped the endless booze had done the job in killing them off. It had worked for his father perfectly.  
But for all that Wade was,he certainly wasnt like his father.  
Trying to calm himself, Wade breathed through his nose and closed his eyes.  
A happy giggling Peter, looking like he hadnt any care in the world. His hair standing in all directions untamed ans uncontrollable, his nose wrinkling almost unnoticeably with the laughter shaking him. His smile did things to Wades heart he didnt even know it could make. The sound of Peters laughter was still ringing in his ear, making him shiver all over.  
His soft brown hair that somehow twirled into soft curls when you combed through them.  
His giant brown eyes, the way you could get lost in them, how you could see every emotion that rippled through them in a flash.  
Wade wasnt supposed to feel like this god damn it and certainly not for a underaged kid.  
He had to stay away. If not, he would get hurt. He always did.  
But for the first time in a really long while, Wade really didnt care about himself.  
This thought surprised him more than he could put into words and he was the fucking merc with the mouth.  
If he couldnt stay away, Peter would be the one to end up getting hurt. All his shitfucking bad luck that was destroying his life would somehow end up hurting Peter and this small little ball of sunshine had to be safe and stay happy. Wade couldnt bare the thought of Peter being hurt in any way. He had never wanted a relationship, he was always gone after a night of a wild, limitless fucking, no intimacies, often not even a name. He took what he wanted, nothing more...then he left. Now he wanted, not only a one-night-stand but to wake up next to a teenager, the most beautiful, precious, perfect person he had ever known and give him everything he wanted. Fullfill every one of his nerdy little wishes just to see him smile in delight or giggle in happiness, knowing that he had been the one to make this kid happy. Then his phone began ringing and Wade grumblingly grabbed it from the dustcovered couch-table.  
"Hello?" He growled into the speaker.  
"Wade?" Peters small voice mumbled in return, shallow breaths audible through the phone.  
"Peter, whats wrong?" Wade asked immideately concerned, the kid didnt even sound like himself.  
Another ragged breath escaped the boy and Wade was at his door immideately.  
"Wade..." Peter whispered again, this time even quieter so Wade had to strain himself to hear it.  
Wade jumped into his car....He had to find his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are as always appreaciated.


	8. You showed me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in an unknown apartment.  
> Thats all there is to it, or not. I just wont spoil the chaptet for you :P

Peter awoke slowly. He opened his eyes, but let them fall shut immideately as he felt a burning pain at the back of his eyes.  
His throat felt raw and dry and his head was pounding painfully, made worse by every little move he made.  
Breathing in deeply in the hope of lessening his headache, he buried his face in the fluffly comfort of his pillow. It smelled like Wade he noticed with a small smile.  
A small sound came from behind a closed door, sounding like a key rattling in the lock.  
Cautiously opening his eyes again, now expecting the pain that was coming with it, he looked at his door to call for May, when he noticed that this wasnt his room.  
The 'room' he was in was a one room- apartment with a small but cozy looking kitchen that was combined with the bed-/ living-room. Every available surface was littered with small figures, dvds, books, cds, records, lamps, candles and brickwalls covered in posters of countless bands and movies, even a legit looking target-practice littered with bullet-holes was pinned onto the wall.  
There was a for example lightsaber next to a little Hello Kitty that was throning on a stack of well-read books with the complete box-set of the Golden Girls balanced on it.  
Peter eyed the apartment in obvious interest. It wasnt clattered in a messy way, it was surprisingly cozy.  
The other side of the room was a huge window-front, covered in raindrops, opening towards the streets of New York.  
Peter heard the door finally open and heavy footsteps entering the flat.  
As he tried to sit up, a throbbing pain erupted on his side. He let himself fall back down on the bed with a pained grunt...Everything came rushing back to him...He had been shot, he should have been dead, he had called Wade, then everything had turned black.  
Had the guy who shot him captured him?!  
He tried to scramble out of the bed to be ready to fight, trying to ignore the stabbing pain he felt shooting through his body, but a gentle hand pressed him down on the bed again.  
"Let me go!" Peter screamed, panic flairing up inside him, he was to weak to fight back.  
"Petey, its me." A voice said as Peter still tried to trash out of the hand that was pinning him to the bed.  
After a few seconds Peter gave in and stopped, cold sweat was pouring down on him and he had difficulties to even breath properly, there was no way to win this fight.  
"Peter, everythings alright baby. Your safe." The voice said, sounding familiar.  
Cautiously Peter turned around to see Wade standing over him, face scrunched up into a concerned expression.  
"Wade." Peter breathed, relief flooding his system.  
"Hey Baby Boy." The older man returned with a soft smile.  
Before Peter could even register what he was doing, he had slung himself around Wade, trapping him in a hug, blending out the pain as good as he could.  
After a few moments Wade mimicked the action and enclosed Peter into his strong arms, hesitant because he was afraid of hurting his Baby Boy even more.  
"How are ya' feeling Baby Boy?" He murmured into the boys hair.  
"Really, really not good." Peter returned with a hiss as he shifted in the mercenarys arms.  
"Ya' scared me back in that alley Baby Boy, I thought you wouldnt make it." Wade whispered and squeezed a little harder.  
"I kinda t-thought the same." Peter answered and placed his head on Wades chest, listening for the other mans strong and steady heartbeat.  
"Guess ya' were pretty lucky that I learned how to take care of wounds in the army, eh? Shot went right through, not tearing anything as far as I can see." Wade explained, gently tracing Peters back.  
Just now Peter realised that he was naked from his hips up, only a thick bandage around his abdomen was covering his upper body. He blushed furiously.  
If Wade had been interested in him till now, he most likely would have stopped right then, cause he was less than special, especially in contrast to someone as Wade. His classmates always told him that.  
"I-I t-thank you for saving me." Peter mumbeled  in Wades chest.  
"No problem Baby. Ya' hungry, eh? I just went to the store a few blocks away. I thought ya' wouldnt be up already. I could cook something while ya' shower. Then we could put new bandages on. They would have to be changed anyway" Wade explained, while he played with Peters unruly, but incredibly soft curls..  
"O-Ok." Peter mumbeled and tried to stand up.  
He fell back down with a hiss and clutched  his side.  
"Dont stress yourself Baby Boy. No walking for ya' then!" Wade said with a smile and gently lifted Peter from the bed.  
Carrying him through the small apartment, he lead him to the bathroom.  
"Towels are under the sink, water turns warm if you wait long enough, feel free to use my hello kitty limited edition glitter pink super soap if ya' want to, will get some clothes for you to wear." Wade babbled and was out of the door in a flash, closing it behind him.  
"T-thanks." Peter said absently, even though Wade had already left. His side was throbbing painfully and his head was swirling with thoughts. Wade had saved him again.....He wouldnt be alive without Wade....He loved Wade.  
After peeling of the rest of the remains of his bloody and sweaty Spiderman-suit, he carefully climbed into the shower.  
As soon as the first warm water hit his head, he felt his tense muscles loosen and his swirling thoughts finally dying down. A pleased sigh eacaped him, the pain momentarily forgotten. It felt great to wash all the grime, dirt and blood from the alley away.  
Twenty minutes later Peter shut down the water, pulled back the pink flowered shower-curtain and entered the steamy bathroom.  
There were a lot of things he didnt know about Wade. He never would have guessed that someone like him would love Hello Kitty, Golden Girls or have a flowery shower-curtain, even though it was strangely fitting.  
Peterdidnt know where he lived, his age or even anything about friends, but the thing he knew was that he loved Wade.  
Turning towards the sink to search for the towles, he noticed a small pile of clothes arranged for him on the small cupboard next to the sink.  
He dried himself off gingerly, avoiding the sore area of the shot-wound meticously.  
The clothes were much too big for him, the simple grey hoodie reaching to his mid tigh, he was practically swimming in it but they were incredibly comfy and it smelled like Wade, that made it perfect to him. Peter rolled black sweatpants Wade layed out for him, so he wouldnt fall all the time.

Peter slowly patted into the open kitchen to see Wade stirring a pan with practiced ease. It smelled amazing. As soon as he heard Peters footsteps Wade turned around, lowering the intensity of the stove, motioning him to sit on the bed while he hummed to the music that was playing on the radio, which sounded suspiciously like 'Wake me up before you go-go'.  
"Feeling better Baby Boy?" He asked as he placed a first-aid-kit next to Peter, already preparing the new bandage, while he sat down.  
"So much better." Peter answered with a bright smile.  
"Good. This is most likely going to hurt Petey, Im not gonna lie." Wade murmured with an apologetic little grin.  
"O-ok." Peter said with a gulp.  
Wades hands grabbed the hem of Peters hoodie, his hands landing on Peters waist. His hands lingered for a moment, the grip on his hips incredibly soft.  
Peter blushed and turned his head downwards not to meet Wades gaze.  
Wade began to slowly pull it upwards, his fingertips brushing gently over the soft skin revealed to him inch by inch.  
The fingers lingered on his rips for a moment, performing little, soothing rubbing-motions.  
Peters breath was caught in his throat, warmth was flooding through him in waves with every little touch of Wades fingers.  
The fingers lighty traced over his chest, softly gracing the muscles with featherlight touches.  
As the hoodie was pulled over his face, he allowed himself to breath, his face was burning.  
"I have to use the rubbing alcohol to make sure nothing gets infected Baby Boy."Wade spoke up, his voice hoarse and strained, as if he fought for control on something.  
"O-Ok. L-Like a bandaid?" Peter asked and grabbed at the comforter to ground himself, opening his eyes to look at Wade who gave him a small smile.  
"Ya' know it baby." Wade answered and without another warning he pressed the piece of cloth that was drenched in the alcohol on Peters wound.  
Peter hissed as the desinfectant hit the tender area. The pain was excruciating, almost as bad as the shot himself, but he had been too high on adrenaline to really feel the pain that had come with it. His hands were clenched into the comforter, every muscle painfully tense.  
Wade soon stopped, but Peters breathing was harsh and erractic, he couldnt even look at the wound.  
"Hey, Baby Boy, focus." Wade murmured and gently placed his palm on the Peters cheek.

His glassy eyes gradually began focussing, his heavy breathing slowly turning even, relaxing into the soft touch of Wades hands, nuzzling into it.  
"Ya' did great Baby. Im proud of ya'." Wade said with a smile that had Peters heart beating faster and the butterflies in his stomach turning into fullblown hawks.  
Peter had to tell Wade.  
He wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed by him, to wake up with him, to feel him and maybe...to be loved by him. It was better to try than never having done anything at all, even if he would most likely be rejected.  
"W-Wade I-I have to t-tell you something." Peter began timidly, gathering all the courage he could muster.  
"Yes?" Wade returned with a curious gaze.  
"I-I think I-I love you." Peter whispered, lifting his eyes to meet Wades gaze, who had turned completely still.  
After a few moments of complete silence, Peter forced himself to speak, inwardly begging that the tears that were threatening to fall wouldnt do so: "I know you dont want anything do to with me. I was just hoping that maybe you would feel the same."  
Peter brushed the few tears that fallen away with the back of his hands.  
"I know it was dumb. I know that Im boring and nerdy and childish and a looser. I cant do anything right, not as Spider-Man and not as Peter. Im just so worthl..."  
Wades lips met his, before he could even register it. So incredibly soft, almost hesitant, but with steely determination behind it.  
Peter caught himself and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. The hawks in his stomach erupting crying in as if he had finally found home.  
He knew that he had no idea where to put his hands, he knew that he was inexperienced but all of that didnt even matter, it was still perfect to him. He was kissing Wade, who was so incredibly gentle, didnt make him feel like he didnt know what do.  
For the first time, everything felt right.  
After a few minutes, both broke apart, gasping for much needed breath, their foreheads still connected, gazing into each others eyes.

Peter looked perfect, hair dishevelled, face a soft pink, his lips red and raw, his mouth slightly open and his pupils blown wide.  
He was gorgeous, breathtaking, the most beautiful person Wade had ever seen  
"Your perfect Baby Boy, ok? Dont let anyone tell ya' otherwise, eh?" Wade whispered softly, stroking Peters cheek.  
"Ok." Peter answered, his smile as big and bright as it never had been before, as Wade placed soft kisses on Peters jawline, mouthing the words on his skin, wet breath ghosting over the junction of his neck.  
Goosebumps were prickling over Peters skin and a small moan escaped him.  
"If ya' ever want me to stop, even if your just uncomfortable, just say so." Wade murmured into his ear and proceeded to softly bite Peters earlobe, which had him gasping in a mix of surprise and pleasure.  
Then Wades mouth was on his again, this time kissing with more ferocity. Peter returned the action eagerly, now placing his arms instincitvly around Wades neck.  
Something wet and warm suddenly traced his lips and without thinking, he opened his mouth to let Wades tounge explore him.  
One of Wades hands was in his hair, stroking through it in gentle motions.  
Suddenly Peter stopped, pulling away from the older man, who looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"Wade, do you smell that?" Peter asked, trying to find the source of the burnt smell, which wasnt all too difficult because the big blackish grey wall of smoke from the stove was a telltale giveaway.  
"Smell what Baby Boy?" Wade returned, sounding a little dazed. "Oh" he mumbeled,  turning towards the kitchen, finally coming to his senses. Peter was more than a little proud that he had this effect on him. "Shit, shit, shit!"  Wade hissed and carefully untangled himself from Peter, running towards the now burning pan, desperately trying to stop the flames, cursing all the while.  
Peter watched in amusement and laughed at the colorful vocabulary that would have May fainting.  
"I wanted to impress you with my cooking skills Baby Boy. I was making a special thai-vegetable-mix. I learned it when I was on a mission in Thailand." Wade pouted, throwing the now black pieces into the bin.  
"Its not that bad. You can already consider me wooed, no impressing needed." Peter said with a shy smile, as a slight brush began to grace his cheeks.  
"Good to hear, Babe." Wade said with a wolfish grin and pecked Peters temple while unplugging his phone from the charger.  
"We'll just order in. Do ya' want pizza?" The mercenary mumbled, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and tapping away on it.  
Wade ordered in a hole in the wall place around the block. While he was ordering, he absently scratched Peter behind his ear, who purred in pleasure at the action and flushed crimson at the realisation of it.  
"Are ya' sleepy kitten?" He murmured in Peters hair after he had hung up.  
Peter was curled into his side, head resting in the crook of his shoulder, baggy hoodie slung around him and eyes drooping slightly.  
"Hmmm." He hummed in affirmation and tried to fully open his eyes to focus on Wade.  
"Just sleep kitten. Ill wake ya' when food arrives, eh?" Wade whispered and pressed a soft kiss on Peters cheek, who let out a sleepy giggle.  
Peter felt completely at ease. The sound of the pouring rain against the window, the softness of the bed under him, the warmth coming from Wade and his steady heartbeat against his ear was lulling him into sleep. He felt save.  
"Wade?" He mumbled suddenly, eyes opening again.  
"Hm?" The older man returned.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Peter slurred, eyes falling shut.  
"Of course Baby Boy!" Wade answered and pressed another kiss on Peters hair.  
Peter smiled.  
He had a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :D  
> This is my first fanfiction, so I pretty much need to know what people think of it.  
> Thank you, I hope you like it.


	9. My heart belongs to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost purely smut. Its my first sex-chapter, so I hope you like it ;)  
> But there is something pretty important happening in the last few paragraphs.  
> If you dont want to read the smut you can pretty much skip to there.

"Hey Petey." Wade said quietly and placed a soft kiss on Peters cheek who gave Wade a sleepy smile and sluggishly snaked his hands around the older mans neck.  
"Foods here Mr. Sleepy-Boyfriend." Wade murmured and gently lifted Peter into a sitting position, putting as little pressure on the wound as possible.  
Boyfriend....Peter hummed gleefully, Wade calling him his boyfriend made him happier than he could even describe.  
"Great. I could eat a farm!" Peter slurred, still a little drowsy from the nap, curled into Wades body, his head finally catching up to what Wade was saying, not just filtering 'boyfriend' out of it.  
"One slice of cheesy, greasy goodness coming right on Baby." Wade said with a bright grin  
and placed a slice of pizza in Peters hands, while stealing more kisses from the boy, who giggled happily on the onslaught of little pecks on his face.  
They ate in comfortable silence, only broken by happy laughter or little giggles when Peter sometimes boldly placed small kisses on Wades cheek, which he awarded with languid kisses on the lips. It felt better than Peter could have ever imagined.  
As soon as they were finished with their meal, which ment throwing the pizza boxes out of the window, after which a furious "What the hell?!" could be heard feom the streets down below- they were onto each other, placing messy kisses on the lips and neck with increasing desperation.  
Peter felt the low-hanging sweatpants tenting. Blushing, he opened his mouth to say something, to see Wades eyes darken with what could only be arousal as he inspected the   
bulge in his pants.  
Wade shot him a questioning look, asking him wordlessly if it was okay to proceed and Peter nodded eagerly.  
Wades hand closed around his clothed cock and began to jerk him lazily, the feeling of a foreign hand on his erection was almost enough to make him cum and the hand belonging to the man he loved was enough to already have him close to the edge.  
He moaned broakenly, as Wade trailed wet kiss down his neck.  
"Peter, I have to know that you really want this. Its wrong enough to have sex with a 16 year old. No blurred lines, I need a clear yes or no." Wade murmured onto his neck.  
Peter was sure, he had never wanted to do something more in his life than this. Being connected with the person he loved in the most intimate way possible, that being Wade, the first person beside his parents and aunt and uncle, who had accepted him just the way he was.  
"Yes Wade. I want you." Peter breathed and placed a trembling hand on Wades enormous erection straining against the constraits of his pants. The older man growned in pleasure, muffling the sound by softly biting Peters junction of neck and shoulder, which had Peter moan brokenly as he placed kisses in Wades hair.  
Wade immideately soothed the bite-spot with his tongue, but started suckling on it, till a dark purple hickie was decorating Peters skin.  
The possessive part in Wade was purring with satisfaction.  
Gentle hands were prying of Peters hoodie, fingertips running over his skin, goosebumps following in their way.  
As the gun-calloused fingers touched his almost uncomfortably hard cock again, Peter whined needily, his body moving on auto-pilot, bucking into the older mans hand, who chuckled lowly,  before his tongue was greedily licking Peters now exposed collarbone.  
"Aren't ya' a needy little spider? Have ya' been thinking about his? My hand on your dick?" Wade whispered huskily, his hand squeezing Peters cock, as he let his tongue slide down the kids perfectly sculpted abs.  
"Y-Yes." Peter replied, flushing in embarassment, his eyes cast aside not looking at the older man.  
"Thats good." Wade growled and his tongue dipped into Peters belly button- Peter looked at him in surprise.  
'Cause I've been thinking about this a lot." Wade went on and was now slowly kissing down his abdomen.  
Peter felt hot and warm all over, everywhere Wade touched him his skin felt like it was on fire. Sweat was pouring down of him, small drops running of him, some of which Wade caught with his tongue.  
With a quick motion Wades shirt was gone too, his muscles flexing as he carelessly disgarded it on the floor.  
Peters mouth watered at the sight. Cautiously he let his hands drag down Wades body, feeling the meaty pecs, the bicep that was as thick as his tigh and the perfectly defined abs and the musxles that shifted with every touch.  
He traced the few scars that were littering his body, boldly placing a soft kiss on the burn-mark on his arm. Wade smiled warmly and kissed his temple.  
Peter just couldnt believe that this guy was his boyfriend. He, ultimative nerd, had the hottest, gentlest boyfriend ever....He maybe was saying boyfriend a bit too often...but freaking Wade Wilson was his boyfriend!  
Wade began to slowly tug down Peters pants, his mouth following the inch by inch exposed skin with small kisses, placing a long and gentle kiss on the wound, till his face was almost at level of Peters uncut dick, that was already red and swollen with need, small drops of precome sliding down its shaft enticingly, till they disappeared in the soft brown pubic hair.  
Wade licked his lips hungrily, Peter watching him intently, only a small ring of his hazle brown eyes was left.  
"I thought about what ya' taste like. I bet its fucking amazing." Wade said huskily, his breath ghosting over Peters exposed cock, who let out a small whimper in return, his hands fisting the material of the bed, his wound long forgotten.  
"I thought about what pretty little sounds you'd make." Wade whispered and nuzzled his nose against the girthy dick, breathing in the heady, erotic scent of Peters arousal, as the kid moaned at the gentle contact.  
"I thought about how it would feel when I'm in ya'. So tight." Wade murmured and placed a soft kiss on the pink head of the swollen member, the salty flavour of precome invading his mouth, he moaned.  
Looking up at Peter, he took the pink head in his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue, chasing after the salty precome eagerly.  
"Oh my god!Wade!" Peter groaned in pleasure, his head falling backwards as the tight warmth of Wades throat enveloped him. It was unlike anything Peter had ever felt before.  
Peters groans were turning Wade on more than he could have ever imagined, he had waited so long for this.  
He sucked at the head, his tounge gliding over the sensitive skin, greedily gulping down the now steady flow of precum.  
Wade wanted more, with a loud and wet pop he let go of Peters dick, licking along the whole shaft, slicking it up with the mix of sweat, precum and saliva, making a show of it, his tounge gliding over the wet shaft languidly, his hand fondling Peters testicles with gentle motions.  
Peter moaned helplessly, this was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He had imagined this a hundred times by now, but Wades closed lips around his cock was better than any dream he ever had, Wade looked so unbelievably hot and he was his boyfriend. The rush of possessiveness surprised Peter.  
After a few more kitten licks Wade went upwards, placed a soft and short kiss on Peters lips and hungrily swallowed more of the amazing tasting dick of his baby boy.  
The feel of the girth alone made him groan as he slowly took more and more of it into his mouth and started to suck even harder, savouring the feel of the heavy penis in his mouth.  
Peter almost growled, the tongue massaging the underside of his dick felt so incredibly good. Peter involuntarily bucked his hips into Wades mouth, as the older man began to swallow most of his dick in one go  
Wade loved the heavy weight of Peters dick on his tounge, scent and taste of his baby boy capturing all his sences, his sole focus lying on his baby boy, Peter.  
Wade gently grabbed Peters constricting  hands from the bed-sheets, entertwining their fingers and guiding them to his head, till Peter understood and slowly started to fuck into Wades mouth who groaned encouragingly, his eyes rolling back into his head, taking more and more into his awaiting mouth.  
"This feels so good Wade." Peter groaned between clenched teeth, as Wade swallowed all of him, the head hitting the back of Wades throat, his tongue stirl swirling around his cock.  
Suddenly a probing finger traced around his asshole. Peter almost jumped in surprise, but Wade gently held him down, inserting a lubed fingertip in his anus. It didnt feel bad or hurt, it just felt...strange.  
Wade hollowed his cheeks again, going down his shaft in fast motions, lapping with his tongue, wetting the dick under the gentle guidance of Peters hands, always keeping eye-contact with the boy that was hovering over him.  
The finger was now probing, Wade slowly fucking it into him. Peter liked it, the unused feeling making face for pleasure.  
Everything was building up in Peter, every nerve tingling, he was right there on the edge, still building up, every nerve alight with a fire he had never felt before.  
Wade took all of him in one go and stayed down, nose buried in the heady scent of his sweaty pubic hair.  
A second finger followed the first one, gently fucking into him. Peter didnt even feel a sting, he was too lost in pleasure to register it, Wade was too good with his mouth.  
"I-Im gonna cum Wade." Peter hissed, all his nerves were burning , the need of release building up within him, unstoppable.  
Wade reassuringly guided his hips to start fucking into his mouth in earnest to chase his release. Peter hesitantly complied, bucking into him rougher, more desperate.  
Peter felt the third finger enter him, it hurt, but pleasure was erasing the light sting of pain, as Wade hummed around his cock as hit the back of his throat, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure all through his body.  
He felt so full with Wades fingers inside of him, so satisfied.  
Then Wade hit something inside of him, he cried out, his mind shutting down momentarily as his orgasm finally hit him with full force. He saw stars. He had never felt like this before, all because of...  
"Waaaade!" He cried out and collapsed onto the bed, out of breath, eyes closed in bliss.  
Wade swallowed the leaking ropes cum eagerly, the slightly bitter but yet sweet taste was delicious. 

He suckled the head till Peters cock was spent and nuzzled it with his nose, before licking up the excess come that ran down his mouth from his finger, looking directly into Peters eyes while doing it, whose cock twitched in obvious interest.  
"Is low refract-period one of your powers baby boy?" Wade murmured, his voice hoarse, with a dirty grin and slowly climbed upwards to Peter.  
"I h-have n-next to none actually." Peter returned with a shy smile, as Wades own straining erection brushed over his naked tigh.  
Instinctivly, Peter turned around, presenting his ass to Wade, whose eyes grew dark at the sight.  
"Arent ya' the hottest Baby Boy?" He asked, placing his hands gently on Peters full ass cheeks.  
"P-Please Wade, fuck me." Peter said with a determined voice. He wanted to feel Wade  inside of him, wanted Wade to make him his.  
"Ok Sweetheart." Wade murmured huskily, pulling down his sweatpants and revealing his uncut, swollen cock to Peter, jerking it a few times, till precum dribbled down the shaft.  
Peters eyes grew wide, that was the hottest dick he had ever seen and, lets face it, he was a teenager, he had seen enough porn to judge and even porn-actors would be jealous of Wades cock.

Wade climbed closer to Peter, taking the lube he had somehow magically summoned earlier - which probably meant taking it out of his nightstand- lubed up his fingers and placed the bottle next to his knee.  
"Ready honey?" He asked softly and let a finger trace over Peters entrance.  
Peter nodded.  
"Relax Baby.", Wade whispered as he kissed his baby boys shoulderblade soothingly, "breath."  
Peter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
"Good." Wade murmured on his skin, as he felt one finger re-entering him and it felt like...not enough.  
He felt...empty.... He wanted to feel full again, having Wade inside of him, filling him.  
Peter blushed at his thoughts, but he wanted  
Wade more than he could describe.  
The finger began to move slowly at first, testing, probing, but Peter whined lowly from the back of his throat and Wade somehow immideately understood and added a second finger, fucking into him faster.  
Peter rocked back onto them, chasing the feeling of Wades digits inside of him.  
"You're doing so good baby." Wade breathed against his neck, sucking another dark mark into it.  
He added a third finger and Peter moaned, finally he felt less empty...but he wanted more...he wanted Wade to fill him, hit that spot inside of him again and again.  
"Please Wade." Peter pleaded in between moans, but Wade silenced him with a messy kiss, licking into his mouth with his tongue.  
"It's okay Baby Boy." He said huskily and withdrew his fingers gently from Peters hole, who whined in response.  
He felt Wade shifting, heard the tearing of plastic and felt Wades reassuring warmth behind him.  
The strange thing was, he normally would feel vulnerable, so naked and exposed, but Wade made him feel safe, wanted, desireable and calm...the thought made him smile.  
"Still sure baby? Last chance." Wade said, voice strained, as he softly traced Peters spine with his fingertips.  
"Im sure Wade." Peter whispered and blindly grabbed for Wades hand, who took it and intertwined their fingers.  
He felt Wades other hand on his hip again.  
"Breathe." Wade commanded and Peter complied obidiently, taking a deep breath, relaxing with the exhale.  
The head of Wades cock entered him and Peter let out a high gasp, immideately muffling it with the pillow under him, as Wade groaned deeply in pleasure.  
The sound so purley erotic, masculine and so distinctly Wade, that his cock twitched and spurt small drops of precome on the already stained bedsheets.  
Wade squeezed his hand encouragingly and pressed himself in further, growling in pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him.  
"So tight!" He gritted out, squeezing Peters hand again.  
Wade pulls out completely and enters him again in one move.  
Both moan loudly, Peter already a incoherent mess of moans and whines.  
It felt so good, so incredible to feel Wade inside him.  
Wade stopped moving as he was fully seated inside of Peter, feeling the warmth of his baby boys velvety entrance clenching around him.  
Peter felt so incredibly sated, so full, so...complete.  
After a few moments of adjusting Peter motioned Wade to move.  
Wade gently rolled his hips, softly thrusting even deeper into Peter, who moaned in pleasure at the movement and began to rock back on Wades cock, wanting him deeper inside of him.  
"Youre so perfect Baby Boy." He murmured in between panting breaths as he thrusted faster and faster into Peter, who couldnt answer, only squeezing Wades hand and blushing in return.  
Wade suddenly changed the angle of his dick and started grazing over Peters prostate.  
Peter cried out, his hoarse voice halling through the apartment, the pleasure sparking through his body.  
Wade thrusted into him even harder, hitting his sensitive spot with every roll of his hips.  
His baby boy was already drooling, eyes rolling back in his head and he was constantly letting out small whines and small crys, drawing Wades hips closer with his hands.  
Wade grunted in between thrusts, kissing the soft, sweaty skin of Peters back.  
His hear was dishevelled, wild, his face blissed out, his doe eyes closed in pleasure, he was just... "So perfect. So good Baby Boy." He panted in between thrusts, while Peter was now moaning helplessly, fucking himself onto Wade with helpless abandon, chanting Wades name like a prayer.  
Peters ass became tighter and tighter, till he came with a garbled cry, huffing loudly, his eyes focusing on Wade again, whose dick was now squeezed by Peters constricting walls. 

After a few thrusts Wade was coming as well, grunting Peters name with a troathy whisper, carefully pulled out, threw the condom away and fell onto the bed next to Peter who immideately snuggled up beside him.  
"I love you Wade." He said silently and placed a soft kiss on Wades pectorals.  
Wade looked at the boy in his arms, the best, sweetest and most beautiful person he knew...there was nowhere where he would rather be, than right here with his baby boy.  
He had never really loved someone, felt like he couldnt live without someone...till now.  
"I...love ya' too Peter." Wade returned and placed a soft kiss on the top of Peters messy hair.  
Peter looked up at him, smiling so big, with his eyes glowing so bright that Wade had to smile as well.  
"Dont look at me like that Pretty Boy, eh? I dont like to talk about feelings." Wade grumbled, which had Peter giggling happily.  
"I mean it. Im not good with feelings." He murmured and before he could react, Peter attacked his face with an onslaught of little pecks and kisses and Wade had to laugh involuntarily, a deep and throaty laugh, a genuine one and Peter had to smile even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated and pretty important because I need to know how you liked the sex part.


	10. Even though I never knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter enjoy a slow morning together with a little bit of fun thrown in ;)  
> This chapter contains smut. Be warned.

Peter awoke with arms slung around him and a feeling absolute warmth and safety.  
He slowly turned around to see Wade holding him protectivly, eyes still closed...  
Peter snuggled closer, placed his head on Wades chest and closed his own eyes again.  
He felt so good, so happy, it had been a long time since he felt like that.  
Since his Uncle Ben's death he had always felt...kind of alone. Ned and May were always there for him, but it felt different with Wade, like they were completely in tune to one another...like he wasn't missing something important anymore. There was nowhere were he would rather be than here with Wade.  
Peter didnt know how long he was lying there, breathing in Wades scent, hearing his steady breathing or feeling the soft tickle of his beard on his skin...The mercenary slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the warm lights of sun that were blurring his vision and turned to Peter with a warm smile, his little dimples showing perfectly in the golden light of the sun, which had Peters heart beating rapidly and the butterflies in his stomach flying loopings.  
"G'morning beautiful." Wade rasped and placed a soft but languid kiss on Peters lips, who blushed but returned the kiss eagerly.  
"How are ya' feeling Baby Boy?" Wade asked after they broke apart, still holding Peter in the protective embrace.  
"Great." Peter whispered with a grin an cuddled even closer, savouring the dull ache in places where he never felt it before, remembering what they had done yesterday. Wade had been so gentle, so perfect. Peter could have never imagined that it would  
"How's the shot-wound?" Wade questioned, letting his hands draw small circles on his baby boys skin.  
"I actually forgot about it last night." Peter returned with an embarassed smile.  
"That good?" Wade growled with a sly smile and began to suck another hicky on Peters neck.  
"So good!" Peter repeated, baring his neck for Wade.  
"I think we're both in need of a shower." Wade said with a smile, as he eyed the dried, flaky cum on the kids chest and gently untangled himself from him, standing up and giving his baby boy a good show of his body.  
"Ya' coming? Or ya' wanna stare some more?" Wade grunted to a now furiously blushing Peter.  
"Showering? Together?" Peter croaked out, but untangled himself from the bed-sheets, following Wade, who took his hand in its own and walked to the bathroom.  
"Yes? Ya' wanna go alone?" He returned  and opened the flowered shower-curtain and motioned Peter to get in.  
"No!" He mumbled immideately and hopped into the shower with Wade, who immideately captured him in his arms after he had turned on the shower.  
"Are ya' up for a little bit of shower-sex Baby Boy?" Wade said husikly from behind Peter, his already half hard dick poking against his Baby Boys hips.  
"Yes please!" Peter replied breathlessly, turning around to face Wade who instantly captured his lips in a kiss and let his hands roam Peters body, groaning as he squeezed his Baby Boys plump ass-cheeks.  
Peter mirrored the motions as his hands were gliding over Wades muscles,  
till he reached his abdomen.  
He gathered his courage and grabbed Wades dick with one hand.  
Wade groaned loudly and steadied himself  on the showerwall behind his baby boy as the kid began to jerk him off.  
Peters breath hitched as the mercenarys hand grabbed his own cock an began stroking him to the rythm that he was using on Wade.  
He let himself fall against Wades broad chest, breathing in his musky scent, as he rubbed him under the warm water of the shower.  
" 'Love ya' Baby Boy." Wade grunted in between moans as he came in Peters hands.  
Peter followed soon after, shooting his release all over Wades chest, but the water washed it  away almost immideately.  
After another slow kiss, where Peter let his tongue explore Wades mouth, they left the shower.

Peter let himself fall on the bed with a happy sigh but stopped breathing as he realised something.  
"Wade? What day is it?" He called, searching for his phone frantically.  
"Tuesday. Why?" Wade called back from the kitchen counter, where he was making breakfast while whistling 'Rocking around the Christmas-Tree'.  
Peters eyes widened.  
"I have to go school! I forgot to call Aunt May! Shes gonna kill me!" Peter babbled and grabbed for the remains of his suit, till Wades arms slung themselves around him.  
The warmth and the familiar scent had him calming down immideately.  
"Its okay Baby Boy." Wade murmured soothingly into Peters ear, while he played with the kids wonderfully soft hair.  
"No its not! I cant miss school!" Peter whined and tried to pull out of his boyfriends hug, but Wade held him close.  
"Look out of the window honey. Theres a fucking snowstorm out there. All schools are officially closed." Wade whispered consolingly and placed another soft kiss on his baby boys head.  
Peter opened his mouth, but Wade gently cut in:"Just to be sure I called your school and its really, absolutely closed. So, relax Baby. Everythings alright."  
Peter still wasnt calm.  
"But..." he began the third time, but Wade silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Your Aunt called ya' a few times yesterday.  
At first I didnt want to look at your phone, but Ya' were still out cold, so I texted her back and said ya' were staying at a friends house." He explained and looked at Peter expectantly.  
"Your amazing!" Peter whispered with a big smile and placed a kiss on Wades jaw.  
"I know." Wade replied with a smug grin and languidly nipped on the soft skin on Peters neck.  
"N-Not that I dont like this...b-but the breakfast." Peter reminded him breathlessly, fighting to form a coherent sentence.  
"Shit!" Wade hissed and was off to the stove, but not before he had given Peter an apologetic kiss on the cheek.  
If this was how the days with Wade would be, he never wanted a day ro be different...this was perfect.  
Wade drove him home as soon as the streets were free enough to safely use them again.  
The snow was still relentless, but had significantly lessened over the morning.  
As they stopped in front of his apartment, Wade turned towards him and placed a soft but lingering kiss on Peters lips.  
"Bye Baby Boy." He murmured and carded his hands through the kids hair.  
"Bye Wade. I love you." Peter said with a bright smile and captured the mercenary in a strong hug. The strong arms closed around him without hesitation and he was surrounded by Wades scent and calming warmth.  
Peter hummed happily, he never wanted to let go.  
"I love ya' too Petey." Wade returned softly and placed a kiss on Peters temple, who purred at the sweet gesture.  
"If ya' dont let go right now kitten, Ill take ya' with me again."  
Peter giggled loudly, kissed Wades cheek and reluctantly stepped out of the car after a few more moments in the warm embrace and waved at Wade who returned the gesture as he started his old, rusty car.  
Even after Wade was gone, Peter still stood on the snowy pavement in the mercenarys warm but much too big clothes and looked after the gradually shrinking car, till it turned right and was out of his vision.

He climbed up the stairs in absolute snail-speed.  
The shot-wound throbbed and pulsed with every step and he could have cried from relief when he finally reached the door to  
his and Mays apartment.  
Peter opened the door as quietly as possible, still out of breath and sweating profusely.  
He hadn't even closed the door when Mays arms were around him, trapping him in bone-crushing hug.  
"Where the fuck have you been?! I was so afraid." She whispered and grabbed him even tighter.  
Peter felt the heat shooting into his face.  
He had completely forgot about May and what she would think.  
"You have been gone for almost three days. I thought you were dead!" She choked out and Peter felt hot tears on his neck.  
He had been so ignorant. He should have talked to her immideately after he had been concious, but he  just forgot that completely.  
"You said you were at a friends. But you werent at Neds or MJs or...Dont ever do that again!" May said in a hoarse voice.  
"Im sorry May. I just forgot to call you. Everythings alright. I'll never do it again." He mumbled quietly while playing with the hem of Wades hoodie - who would most likely never get it back.  
"You smell good. What is it?" May asked, her voice now softer, much more like her usual self.  
"Hello kitty Limited Edition Glitter Pink Super Soap." He returned with something that sounded much more like a question than an answer.  
"Okay....I'm just not gonna ask." May said slowly, sounding just as confused as Peter.  
The pulled apart and Peter still held his head down low, shame flickering on his features.  
"Did you have fun with your friend?" She asked much more cheerful now, eying the purple hickies that were littering the kids neck with a sly smile.  
"Yes. It was g-great." Peter answered and a big dreamy grin was playing on his lips.  
"Im glad you had fun." Was the only thing she said. She could have asked about the the hickies littering his neck, but that happy smile was something that she almost never saw on him since Bens death. The boy would do everything to save someone.  
She wouldnt ask, he deserved these moments of carefreeness.  
Peter would tell her in time....What was better than having him hum 'Wake me up before you go go' in the kitchen as he got himself a glass of orange-juice in the much too big hoodie she had never seen before.  
The happy glow in Peters eyes and the rosy cheeks told her everything she needed to know.


	11. I had a beating  heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Ned and MJ about Wade and gets confronted by the local football team.

Peter saw Ned standing at the front-gate of the school, impatiently checking his phone.  
"Hey Pete. Where have you been? I tried to call you like 60 times!" Ned babbled as soon as Peter was close enough to talk at normal volume.  
"Hi Ned. Sorry I didn't call back, I had a lot going on." Peter said with an apologetic shrug and pulled his friend towards a more secluded park of the campus, even though not many people were out on the public school-grounds  
\- it was still freezing cold.  
"How did the mission for Spiderman go?" Ned asked immideately and had to hold back from hopping up and down in excitment.  
"Oh, yes, the mission...was kind of a...disaster?" Peter returned with a forced smile, remembering Mr. Stark's outburst and his fight with Wade.  
"What the freakin' heck happened?" Ned questioned with big eyes.  
"I was in this secret facilty and I had a mercenary with me, who killed the man we should have captured and brought back to Mr. Stark to save my life." Peter explained in high-speed without even breathing once and looked at Ned expectantly whose eyes had grown to double their normal size.  
"No way! Since when do you have a mercenary-buddy? Or did you hire him?" Ned almost shouted in excitment.  
"The mercenary is my...boyfriend." Peter mumbled and scratched the back of his neck, akwardly trying to avoid Ned's judgemental look and the same 'talk' of Wade being dangerous he had received from Mr. Stark.  
"This is...so fuckin' awesome!" Ned cheered and held out his fist to a flabbergasted Peter who caught himself after a few seconds and completed their secret handshake.  
"What's his name? Where's he from? How does he look like? Is he hot? I bet he has badass scars. How old is he? Is he a superhero too? Does he have a cape? Does he have cool weapons like granades and stuff? Did you kiss? Tell me, come on!" Ned shot out in rapid-sucession and was so out of breath that he grabbed Peter's arm to stabilize himself.  
Peter grinned happily at his best friends enthusiasm.  
"His name is Wade, hes from Canada and he is super hot!" Peter said somewhat smugly, the smile seemingly etched onto his face.  
"Do you have a picture? Please tell me you have a picture." Ned pleaded and shook Peters arm to hurry up as he fished his broken phone out of his pocket.  
Ned's mouth fell open as he looked at the photo of Wade Peter was showing him.  
"Motherhugger! He looks like the canadian version of Captain America! Look at those freakin' muscles!" Ned gushed out and looked at Peter in awe.  
"He is like a super freakin' ninja. He super fast and has, like, a hundred knives and grenades an all." Peter described enthusiastically with elaborate handgestures of throwing knives to bring his point acroos.  
Ned listened closeley, his mouth still agape.  
"He's just so nice and gentle. And, we kissed, a lot." Peter finished, grinning self-satisfied.  
"How the heck did you score that? You have to tell me, maybe I can get me the spanish version of Black Widow or something!" Ned blurted out, seeing Peter's smile turning even more smug.  
"He kinda hit on me since the first time we met. Wade thought I was hot." Peter returned, beginning to flush and not because of the cold.  
"My gosh. Lucky you. I wanna meet a super hot ch  
Ned whined, but was interrupted by the school-bell ringing for their first class.  
As soon as Peter had took of his scarf, he felt Flash's eyes on him, but chose to ignore it.  
"I see I would not have needed to ask about the kissing part. He obviously did that real good." Ned said with a good-natured grin as he looked at the pinkish hickies on Peter's neck.  
Peter flushed but didn't make any move to hide them. He was actually proud of them, because they showed that he belonged to Wade, just like the hickies on Wade's neck showed that he   
was Peter's.

They ate their lunch in the cafeteria at their usual table, Ned talking animatedly about a new action movie that was coming into cinema, when MJ sat down across from them.  
"You finally got laid Parker?" She asked with a broad grin and hit his shoulder with a soft punch.  
Peter blushed but smiled and nodded jerkily.

 

Peter said goodbye to Ned and MJ after their last lesson for the day.  
With a last wave in their direction, he made his way over the white ground of the football-field.  
He pulled his coat closer to his chest, trying to block out the cold of the chilly winter-air around him.  
Before he could hear the shoes stalking through the snow, he felt piercing eyes focusing on the back of his head.  
The shoulder that collided with his own had him stumbling, only his spider-reflexes saved him from the fall.

"Penis Parker has a boyfriend." 

Peter turned around, his jaw tensed, to see four of the major football-stars of Midtown-High squaring up in front of him.  
"Yes. A great one at that." He said calmly and turned again to make his way to his and Mays apartment, holding his head high without sparing the bullies another glance.

He didn't expect the fist that connected with his jaw and the pain errupting with it.  
He would love to fight back, to defend himself, but he couldnt.  
He couldnt reveal that he was Spiderman, no matter how tempting it was.  
Peter could take it, he had gotten beat up worse before, the scars from his fight with Tooms showed that perfectly.  
It just didnt change the fact that the fist that buried itself in his stomach had him wheeze in pain.  
He felt cold, he was tired and the now almost closed shot-wound began to throb again.

"Fucking faggot!"

The rest of the group cheered.

"Disgusting piece of shit!"

Another fist that hit his cheekbone.  
He wanted to scream, but he wouldnt give them the satisfaction, he would stay silent.  
"Which ugly motherfucker was pathetic enough to fuck your sorry ass?" One of the group asked and got encouraging shouts in return.  
"That would be me." A new voice growled next to the group and Peter immideately felt warmer, safer with the realisation of who the voice was belonging to.  
He knew that everything was going to be alright, but he still couldnt stop the tears from flowing at the humiliation that reminded him of just how helpless he had been

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice Peter recognised as Garys, a senior, spat towards Wade, who was in front of the senior in a second, protectivly, yet subtley shielding Peter.  
Peter raised his head to see Garys eyes widen as he took in Wades giant, muscular form, that was towering over the football-player.  
The whole group actually took a step backwards at Wades furious expression.  
"Im the ugly motherfucker. Or in other words, Peters boyfriend." Wade said, sounding nonchalant, but Peter knew better than anybody, that it was just an act.  
"Youre the gay freak that gives it to that faggot up the ass?" Gary asked bluntly and Peter could almost feel sympathy.  
Insulting Wade or Peter in front of the mercenary wasnt a smart move, what everyone had seemingly realised, except Gary himself.  
"Who says that hes the one getting fucked, eh?" Wade said with a downright dirty smirk as Garys mouth opened in disbelief and closed it again.  
Wades hand had closed around his throat before he had even realised that he was being attacked.

"Listen closely buddy. Your friends too. I already know everything there is to know about ya', ya' hear me Fitzgerald? I know that ya' have filthy rich parents, that ya' start jogging every morning at exactly at 5.30 am, that ya' run through the little forest near the suburb your living in, ya' are the lone there all the time.  
I know that ya' get driven to school in an 'Audi R8' that drives the same route near the fitness-shop where ya' buy your lunch everyday, that ya' are the last one to leave the lockers." Wade growled and looked into Garys paling face with an almost manic grin.

"If ya' ever speak about Peter again in any way, even if its just in class, Ill rip you apart into a thousand little pieces so that nobody will find ya'. Dont talk to him, dont look at him ever again. Understood?" Wade hissed into Garys ear, who nodded rapidly, still struggling against the secure grip he was in.  
Wade grinned and loosend the hold the boy was in. Gary looked extremely relieved and turned towards his team with a grin, till Wades fist connected with his face.  
The Football-player screamed in pain as he clutched his bloody and broken nose.  
"Ya' can be happy that Peters here, if he werent, it wouldnt have ended that pretty for ya'." Wade growled and his voice was dripping with unresolved anger.  
The team scrambled towards the entrance of the football field, not sparing a glance to their supposed friend, who was a whimpering mess on the ground.

 

Wades arms closed around Peters hunched body and pulled him towards his strong chest where Peter hid his face in the junction of his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend,  while Wade gently checked his body for serious injuries.  
"Hey Baby Boy. Are you alright?" He asked, sounding incredibly relieved at seeing that there was no dangerous injury on the kid.  
"...No." Peter whispered, almost inaudible...He was feeling terrible.  
It was one thing to experience violence and degredation as a super-hero, but live through this as normal Peter Parker, was so much more devestating.  
"Do you want to talk about it Petey?" Wade asked quietly, as his hand slowly traced Peters cheekbone.  
The boy nodded rappidly, his brown curls flowing around wildly.  
"Do you want to talk about it now?"  
Peter shook his head vigorously and buried himself further into Wades comforting presence.  
"Thats okay Baby Boy..Nobody will hurt you ever again, I swear." Wade said lowly and craddled Peter closer who gazed up at him, his big doe eyes directed at him.  
There was this look that no one had ever given him before.  
The look of unadultared trust, love and affection.  
Wade couldn't help but press himself closer to Peter, to make him feel that he was safe now, because Wade knew no words that could express what he was feeling right now.  
Gradually, the tension left Peters body and as they slowly parted, he shyly took Wades hand and entertwined their fingers.  
Wade smiled at the sweetness of the gesture and led his baby boy towards the parking lot.  
Midway, he turned around to the whimpering mess on the ground.  
"Tell ya' precious little parents about this and I'll make sure ya' homophobic asshole of a father will know what ya' and the coach are doing in the locker-rooms after your bros have left." Wade said sweetly and returned to a gaping Peter who now eyed the rapidly paling Gary on the ground disbelievingly.  
As soon as they sat down on the ratty seats of Wades car, Peter slumped into the older mans side.  
"Not that I'm not grateful for you being there. But what were you doing here?" He mumbled while Wade slowly combed through his snow-riddled hair.  
"I just wanted to give my Baby Boy a ride home, so that he didnt have to walk through the cold. Pretty good idea as it turns out."  
"Thank you for caring for me Wade." Peter returned sweetly and placed a soft kiss on the mercs cheeks.  
"Any time, my little spider-baby." The older man exclaimed and returned the kiss with a languid one on the lips.  
They drove towards Wades apartment in relative silence, but kept their hands entertwined through the whole ride.  
"Why did you tell them you're the one getting fucked? Thats not true." Peter asked curiously, breaking the comfortable silence between them and turned towards the downright devilishly smirking Wade.  
"If youre up to it, we're gonna change that immideately kitten. Im gonna ride ya' till ya' cant remember your name. He growled and placed another kiss on Peters neck, whose cock gave an interested twitch at the words.  
"What are you waiting for? Speed up already." Peter said shyly ,his face a bright red as he eyed the older mans growing bulge.  
Wade grinned and placed a hand on his baby boys thigh.


	12. Till you picked up the pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness with a adorably concerned Wade and a small but heavy bit of plot thrown in there. Enjoy

Peter was propped up on his arms on the comfortable bed of his boyfriend, surveying Wade, who was hastily scuttling through his small apartment, trying to find a clean rag to bundle the ice-pack he had immideately ripped out of the fridge as soon as he had made sure that Peter had lied down.  
Peter would have smiled if his face hadn't been throbbing like hell. He actually was hesitant to look in a mirror, afraid of what he might see or what May would think when she saw him with his face covered in purple bruises. Peter could only hope that his healing-factor was strong enough to make him look tolerable. Luckily, tomorrow was the last day before the christmas-break, so he wouldn't really be noticed.  
He must have zoned out a little, because Wade was carefully climbing next to Peter.  
The younger man gave him a weak grin.  
"Here Baby Boy." Wade said sympathetically and gently placed the ice on Peters cheek, who sighed in relief as the painful throbbing around the area of his cheekbone gradually lessened in intensity.  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there earlier sweety." The mercenary murmured and softly stroked a few of Peters curls behind his ear.  
"I should have killed that fucker!" He went on after a few minutes of silence, his voice now dripping with repressed rage as his jaw tensed.  
"No, Wade. You protected me and didn't kill. Im proud of you." Peter said placantingly and let his uninjured cheek rest come to rest on Wades broad shoulder.  
Instantly his muscles relaxed and let out a huff.  
"Don't want ya' to get hurt." He mumbled and turned his head enough to kiss Peters hair, which caused him to let out a happy giggle, the tenseness of the situation finally leaving him.  
"You big softie. I'm a Superhero, I'll get hurt all the time." Peter said in between his chuckles and had to clutch his tummy when Wade actually full on growled and pulled him closer protectivly.  
"Hey Wade." Peter spoke up after the laughter had mostly died down and received a low hum in response.  
"Do you remember what you promised me in the car? Baby Boy wants his treat." Peter said quietly, placing a kiss on Wade's cheek, for the first time in his life, actually trying to be seductive.  
To hide his nervousness and blush that already began to form on his cheeks, he hid his face in the crook of the older mans neck, placing another kiss there.   
Judging by the groan he was getting in return, he must have been doing a pretty okay job, causing him to kiss Wades neck with more ferocity through the boost of confidence.  
"Gonna give my pretty boy everything he wants." Wade growled in return and in one swift motion reseated himself over Peter, lifting his shirt over his head with a dirty grin, immideately claiming the younger mans mouth in a brusing kiss.  
Peters eyes widened in pure arousal as soon as Wades muscular body was on display and welcomed the searing kiss he was pulled into.   
Wade was sure he would never get enough of Peters scent, or downright sinfully perfect moans. This boy was absolute perfection.

The mercenary soon broke the kiss, earning himself a dissapointed whine from Peter.  
He placantingly placed another sweeter kiss on the boys lips, getting one of his heavenly giggles in response.   
The kid was like a drug, if you got him once, you just couldnt get enough.  
He just knew that he would do anything to hear this carefree little laughter for the rest of his life.  
He began mouthing Peters neck, slowly ascending, all the while enforcing the already fading hickies, desperate to proclaim ownership for his adorably perfect little spider.  
"Does my baby boy like his treat?" Wade panted, intoxicated by the taste of the soft, sweaty skin of his Petey.  
Peters only reply was a breathy "Yes!!!" before he helplessly forced Wades mouth back on his skin, his arousal pressing into the mercenarys abdomen.  
Then Wades hands cupped him through the denim and he bucked into the calloused warm of the hand, a low groan ripping from his throat.  
"Pretty boy makes such pretty noises." Wade whispered huskily, now enthusiastically sucking on of Peters nipples into his mouth.  
With one swift motion, Peter had disgarded his pants to accomodate Wades hand.  
The mercenary loved the scent of his Baby Boys heady arousal.   
"I can't wait to have your thick cock in me Petey." Wade growled lowly, letting a shiver run down Peters spine, while his cock visibly twitched at the words....ok, ok...Apparently he was, like, really into dirty talk...you learn something new everyday.

Without sparing a glance, Wade fished the now familiar bottle of lube out of the confines of the nightstand, while trying to unbuckle his pants unsuccesfully, till Peter made short work of ripping the trousers in two, hungry to see his boyfriends cock....He didn't want to think about how needy that just sounded...nope.  
Only then realising that he had used most of his spider-strength (because he lost control most of the times when he couldn't think straight), he looked up at Wade to apologize, to see that the other mans eyes had turned almost fully black, his pupil hiding almost all of his iris.  
"Ya' gonna wreck me, aren't ya'?" Wade groaned, his voice cracking before he claimed Peters mouth with new vigor- one hand playing with Peters cock, while he skillfully lubed his other and let his now wetted fingers trace his asshole.  
As the first finger breached his asshole and went in without much resitance, he let out a keening moan at the intrusion that resonated through the small apartment.  
Peter was less kissing, just panting into his partners mouth, reverently tracing every prominent muscle on display...which were a lot.  
Before Wade had even enough time to accustom himself with one finger, he had already inserted another and was now impatently scissoring his hole, groaning into Peters mouth without pause.  
After a few moments, Peters hand around his wrist stopped him in his motions, his face a glorious shade of red.  
"C-Can I...Do it?" He whispered, averting his gaze from Wades curious eyes.  
The older man raised his adorably cut eyebrow in question, before a steady but slowly growing grin showed every perfect little laugh-line on his face.  
Without hesitating, Wade pulled his fingers out of his own clenching asshole that was trying to keep them in and placed the bottle of lube in Peters hand.  
"Of course Petey. Ya' don't have to ask." Wade shot back and kissed the boys soft lips chastely, which turned out to be more difficult than he imagined because Peter was smiling from ear to ear.  
"I love you Wade."  
"I love ya' too Cutie-Pie. And now less mushy feelings and more fuck..." Wade began, obviously uncomfortable with the declaration of his own feelings, but was cut short by the endlessly deep groan he let out, because Peter had inserted one of his long fingers into his hole.  
"Fuck....Pete." He moaned, istantly beginning to rock himself on the digit.  
This was a completely new experience for Peter and to say he liked it, was an massive understatement...Wade was warm and wet and soft. He could feel the powerful muscles trying to keep him inside, pulling him closer to his core. Peter moaned into Wades mouth, the realisation that he was inside of the older man simply overwhelming.  
As soon as Wades groans turned more demanding, Peter slowly let a second finger trace around the tight rim of muscles, before he remembered how Wade had done it to him last time. He gently inserted his second finger and tried to imitate the now familiar scissoring- motion.  
Wade was already a panting mess above him, forehead sweaty, his impressive hard-own curving proudly to his abdomen.  
"A-Am I doing alright?" Peter asked timidly  
When the mercenary began to rock himself back in earnest on the long digits of the younger mans hand.  
"Youre doing....amazing... Petey Pie." He panted out before he arched his back in a perfect curve while a low moan was ripped out of his throat.  
"Right there kitten. Do that...mmmm....Do that again please." Wade yowled in pleasure as Peter hit his prostate again.  
Before Wade or Peter had even really conciously realised it a third finger had slipped in, fully stretching Wade who had begun to leave hickies all over Peters neck.  
"My perfect little Baby Boy." Wade whispered in between thrusts of Peters fingers, shallowly biting the crook of Peters neck possessivly while his hips rocked into the intrusion on their own accord.  
"Yours." Peter said, blushing furiously, his hand faltering in its motion for a moment.  
Wade grinned happily, before he gently  pulled Peters face upwards into a searing kiss, that suprisingly was nothing but tender- only the sweet brushing of their lips against each other.  
After they broke apart, Wade let his hand softly trace the younger mans cheekbones, his smile so big and soft that it made Peters heart flutter in his chest uncontrolably.  
"I love ya' Petey." Wade said softly, a complete contrast to the heat of the current situation, with Peters fingers still buried deep in his ass.  
"I love you too Wade." Peter returned and kissed the other man again, their lips locking perfectly together.  
"I dont know what I'd do without ya'." Wade mumbled suddenly, a breathless little whisper, as if he was talking to himself, his hand still caressing the adorable little spider in front of him.  
Peters mouth fell open before he could stop himself, the hand inside of Wade stilled completely.  
The older mans eyes grew wide.  
"Iiiiii said that out loud didn't I?" Wade said with an embarassed smile, a light blush grazing his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck self-conciously.  
"Please don't freak out, eh? I know thats not what one likes to hear from a mercenary, but...." Wade was cut of by a fierce kiss from Peter, his hand leaving the warmth of Wades insides to sling it around the older mans neck, pulling him impossibly close, before he hid his face in the junction of Wades shoulder and whispered:"Me too."  
The older man was to stunned to react for more than a few seconds, the fear of Peter now realising who he was intimate with almost crippling, before he felt the lithe warm body of the boy pressed against his chest and heard the wondeful words Peter was whispering to him, immideately loosening every tense muscle and thought in his mind and body.  
This boy could never know what he had done to the man that had put the bounty on Spider-Man, he couldnt bare to loose him.  
Before he could ponder about it any longer Peter was kissing him again, his awesome, cute, adorable, perfect little blush making an appeareance again.  
"Let me ride ya'!" Wade groaned suddenly, as he felt Peters still proudly standing erection bump against his own, forcing out a groan of the both of them.  
"Please!"Peter replied breathlessly and let Wades gentle, calloused hands guide him to lay down on the fluffy pillows another time.  
With another kiss, he fished a condom out of the near drawer and with a cheeky wink that had Peters cock leaking delicious drops of precum, he ripped the package with his teeth.  
"Cliche much?" Peter giggled and had to laugh even harder when Wades rough little chuckle filled his ears.  
"Ya' love it Petey!" Wade shot back lowly, his voice dropping down the frequence that had all of Peters hair standing up....and other things too....He was spending to much time with Wade, he was obviously rubbing of on him....he hadnt meant it like that.  
"I do." He said with a smile and pulled the condom out of Wades hand,putting it on, while another blush grazd his cheeks.  
Taking pitty at seeing Peters shy demeanour, Wade unceremonously placed himself above Peter and locked eyes with him.  
"Are ya' sure ya' want this?" He asked, giving Peter the chance to back down.  
"I want it more than anything!" The boy replied and placed his trembling hands on the mercenarys hips.  
Without another warning, Wade grabbed Peters dick with one hand, the other on his chest and guided the throbbing member in his hole.  
Both let out a groan with Peters mouth open, letting out the breath he was holding.  
"Wade! Youre...its so tight... feels amazing!" He stuttered incoherently, fighting against the urge to just buck into the tight warmth to give Wade enough time to adjust...just like he had done with him.  
After a moment that felt like forever Wade shifted his hips upwards, before he sat down again, letting out a high, keening moan.  
Peter could only look upwards at the perfect man above him, riding him. Wades eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape, as sweat rolled down his face, shortly catching in his adorably cut eyebrow before it rolled down the perfectly shaped muscles. He just could not believe that this man was his boyfriend, but these moments made it seem so real.  
Wades low whines as he shifted his hips upwards and forward and rolled it before sinking down again, forced out a growl out of Peter that would have surprise both of them, if both werent to much lost to pleasure to care anymore.  
Not able to hold back anymore Peter began thrusting into Wade, using his hands to push him down on his cock again.   
Wade moaned loudly, pressing both of his hands on Peters chest to stabilize himself for the kids thrusts.  
"Harder Baby Boy!" He panted out, just as Peters thrust hit his prostate so his words were lost in a sharp cry.  
Soon they had found a rythm, where Peter thrust upwards just when Wade sunk down again.  
Peter was just barley holding back his strength, the pleasure almost overwhelming as his thrusts into the older man got harder and harder.  
Wade let out a garbled groan, his walls constricting and trapping Peter inside of him, before he came with another shout and slumped down on Peters chest.  
The younger man thrust into the hole helplessly, to far gone to care, chasing his release with vigorous need.  
Shortly after he followed, coming inside of Wade.  
"That was amazing." He mumbled, turning to look at a dazed but dopily grinning Wade.  
"Did I hurt you?" Peter asked after a while because Wade still hadnt said a word and was uncharacteristically silent.  
Wade shook his head with a fond smile.  
"No sweety. It was amazing. Though ya' hurt me in the way that all sex I had before this pales in comparison. That super-stength is so damn sexy...." He said, his smile turning cheeky again and placed a soft kiss on Peters cheek, before he fell next to the boy bonelessly.  
"Though Ill be so fucking sore tomorrow."  
Peter tried to the fight the giddy grin that tried to steal itself onto his lips at the praise.   
Wade thought he was amazing in bed...he was ripped out of his thoughts, hearing the soft snores of his lover next to him. Without having to think about it, he snuggled up beside him, tucking his head under the bigger mans chin.  
"Dont forget to call ya' aunt kitten. We dont want her to worry dont we? " Wade slurred suddenly, his had combing through Peters locks before he slumped over again, lost to sleep.  
Peter grabbed his phone from the bedside-table and called May, telling her that he was staying with a friends before he closed his eyes as well, cuddled next to Wade.  
This was were he wanted to be...this was perfect.

_____________________________  
Tony Stark was sitting on his desk, carefully extracting all the files from S.H.I.E.L.D  and the ones he had collected himself over the years over a certain loud mouthed mercenary....hours later he let out a whoop of victory..." Gotcha!" He exclaimed gleefully and sipped on his glass of scotch.  
"Friday,prepare the drones."  
"As you wish sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.  
> Did you like Tony in Homecoming? I thought he was super unfair in regards to Petey.  
> Whats your opinion?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are mistakes and no real connotation. My computer messes them up. I will fix it right away if I got a new one, so please go easy on me.


End file.
